Honmei Choco
by Yume Vy
Summary: Uruha ficou indignado e chateado, porque Aoi esqueceu o Dia dos Namorados. Porém, o moreno o convidou para um jantar. Será que Shiroyama Yuu se lembrou? Ou... Aoi x Uruha
1. Parte I

**Título:** Honmei Choco

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Evil Kitsune e Lady Anúbis.

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em 03 Capítulos.

**Direitos Autorais:** Eu queria tanto que Aoi e Uruha, bem como o the GazettE me pertencessem... No entanto, eles não são meus, então eu escrevo fanfics sem fins lucrativos para me distrair. 8D

**Sinopse:** Uruha ficou indignado e chateado, porque Aoi esqueceu o Dia dos Namorados. Porém, o moreno o convidou para um jantar. Será que Shiroyama Yuu se lembrou? Ou...

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Esta fanfic foi feita para o primeiro _Amigo Secreto_ do Live journal '_**Secret Place**_'. Espero que goste do seu presente, **Samantha Tiger**... Ele foi feito de coração! ^_^~

**OOO**

**Honmei Choco**

**Parte I**

O som de água caindo podia ser ouvido dentro do quarto, uma vez que a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Dentro do box, o belo guitarrista de madeixas loiras tomava seu banho, mantendo no rosto uma expressão ressentida e muito emburrada, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo, esfregando com calma a esponja em sua pele clara e macia. Sentia-se extremamente frustrado e aquilo era culpa de Aoi.

Aquele era um dia especial... Quatorze de fevereiro, dia dos namorados, no entanto, o seu ilustre companheiro se esqueceu daquela data importante, agindo durante aquela manhã e tarde como se fosse um dia qualquer, mesmo com todas as suas indiretas e o fato de vários j-rockers ganharem chocolates, o que incluía o guitarrista moreno, mas ainda assim...

_"Ele não notou nada! Argh... Não é possível que ele seja tão lerdo."_, Uruha jogou a esponja no chão com raiva, bufando em seguida.

Frustrado, o loiro recostou a testa na parede fria, deixando a água cair em sua nuca e costas, suspirando exasperado mais uma vez. Por que Shiroyama não podia ser atencioso como Reita? Não que o moreno não fosse, porque às vezes ele era até demais, no entanto, em alguns casos, como aquele, Yuu parecia nem se tocar e isso o deixava por demais agoniado. Custava a ele comprar nem que fosse um mísero bombom e dizer um 'feliz dia dos namorados'? Mas não... Não era capaz.

_"E você está parecendo uma criança, Takashima."_, Repreendeu-se o loiro, se desencostando da parede, ficando sob o jato d'água.

Lentamente o líquido transparente retirava do corpo de Kouyou toda a espuma, que escorregava pela pele alva, percorrendo cada curva e músculo delineado até morrer no piso branco, sendo dissolvido. Os olhos chocolates se fecharam quando ele enxaguou os cabelos loiro-escuros, se livrando de todo e qualquer resíduo que neles se encontrava, passando um condicionador em seguida, removendo o excesso. Não demorou muito e encerrou o banho, fechando o registro, se virando e pegando uma toalha, começando a se enxugar, secando precariamente a cabeça, para então enrolar a peça felpuda em sua cintura.

Uruha calçou uma pantufa de coelhinho1 que ganhara de uma fã e só então foi em direção ao quarto, não se dando ao trabalho de escolher nenhuma roupa ou mesmo pegar uma boxer e regata para vestir, se jogando na cama, mirando o teto. Sentia-se cansado, mas sabia que isso se devia mais a frustração do que por realmente ter se esforçado demais naquele dia... Na verdade só se empenhou em fazer Aoi descobrir que data era aquela, mas falhou miseravelmente, o que o irritava só de lembrar.

"_ Aoi baka!", Xingou o moreno, fazendo um bico grande enquanto fechava os olhos.

Uruha tentou relaxar e apenas curtir o silêncio de seu quarto, percebendo aos poucos a sutil mudança de temperatura, que esfriava a noite. Talvez nos outros apartamentos ou mesmo na rua não ocorresse isso, porém seu apartamento sempre fôra mais frio, o que o obrigava a ter vários cobertores em casa e isso o fez se lembrar de algo muito importante...

_"Eu tenho que mandar consertar o aquecedor."_, Ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando se não seria melhor anotar, no entanto, sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pelo som do telefone tocando.

"_ Moshi Moshi...", O loiro falou desanimado, depois de pensar por alguns segundos se devia ou não atender, mas para não ter que ficar ouvindo o som do aparelho tocando, resolveu ver quem ligava àquela hora.

"_ Kou-chan...", A voz grave, porém doce de Aoi chegou aos ouvidos de Uruha.

"_ Ah, é você, Yuu...", Kouyou disse de má vontade2, revirando os olhos, já se sentindo irritado mais uma vez.

"_ ... Está tudo bem?", Shiroyama perguntou ao estranhar o tom de voz do loiro.

"_ Sim. Por que pergunta?", Takashima respondeu indiferente.

"_ Você parece irritado, Kou... Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?", E o tom de Aoi parecia conter promessas infinitas, fazendo Uruha imaginar um sorriso quase malicioso naqueles lábios carnudos.

"_ Ah... Não sei... Acho que não.", O loiro respondeu manhoso, fazendo um adorável biquinho, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

"_ Kou... Vem pra cá! Janta aqui comigo...", Pediu o moreno, sedutor.

"_ Jantar?", O loiro mais uma vez ergueu uma sobrancelha, por um momento pensando se o namorado tinha se lembrado da data... E Uruha tentava não sorrir feito um idiota.

"_ Isso. Eu posso fazer um jantar pra você.", Propôs Yuu, num tom de voz que parecia verter mel, mas ao menos tempo transmitia sedução e sensualidade.

"_ Hummm... Vai fazer pra mim?", Kouyou mordeu o lábio inferior, já se esquecendo de que até há pouco tempo estava bravo com o amado, sendo seduzido por aquela voz grave tão bonita e envolvente.

"_ Sim, você vem?", Indagou Aoi, deixando transparecer um traço de ansiedade, o que fez Uruha sorrir deliciado.

"_ Eu vou, Yuu.", O loiro respondeu naquele tom doce que lhe era típico, se despedindo do moreno e encerrando a ligação.

Mais animado, Uruha se levantou, sorrindo, continuando a se enxugar, já caminhando até o armário, optando por vestir uma calça jeans preta com manchas em tom ferrugem, com alguns rasgos horizontais na coxa e próximo aos joelhos, uma bota da mesma cor e uma blusa de manga curta violeta, já separando a jaqueta que usaria. Seus olhos mostravam a satisfação que sentia, bem como a expectativa para aquele jantar, imaginando que Aoi deveria ter se lembrado e apenas pensar em tal hipótese o deixava elétrico.

Em pouco tempo, Uruha já estava vestido e fazia os últimos retoques na leve maquiagem, arrumando os cabelos, arrepiando-os apenas um pouco, passando um perfume e só então se deu por satisfeito. Sorrindo, o loiro se virou, pegando a jaqueta, se direcionando à sala, rapidamente trancando a porta, decidindo ir de moto, para que desta forma chegasse mais rápido.

**OOO**

Em um aconchegante apartamento de cobertura, o guitarrista mais velho do the GazettE se encontrava ansioso. Verificava da varanda a cada cinco minutos se o loiro, a quem namorava há dez meses, apontava na esquina, voltando logo em seguida para dentro no intuito de averiguar o ambiente, constatando que sim, tudo estava certo. Tinha percebido a chateação dele durante todo o dia, até porque ficou tão ocupado com algumas coisas que mal pôde lhe dar a atenção devida...

_"Ele está bravo comigo."_, Constatou o moreno, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Era impossível não notar a frustração no tom de voz de Kouyou, porém, Yuu tinha a certeza de que poderia animá-lo com aquele jantar. Sabia que seu adorado loiro amava sua comida, então fez questão de preparar pratos que ele gostava... Tudo bem que não era tão bom cozinheiro como Yutaka, mas tinha plena certeza de suas capacidades culinárias. Com isso em mente, o moreno sorriu, caminhando mais uma vez para a varanda, olhando a rua, vendo enfim a moto de seu namorado apontar na esquina e sentiu um arrepio de expectativa.

Aoi sorriu largamente, seus olhos brilhando e sem demora se voltou para a sala, olhando o ambiente preparado na sala de jantar, confirmando pela décima vez que seria só servir, a luz fraca dando um ar agradável ao local. Dirigiu-se à porta, parando antes em frente ao espelho, arrumando alguns fios que estavam fora de lugar, e esperou que a campainha tocasse, o que demorou eras em sua modesta opinião, porém sorriu mais uma vez ao ouvir o som característico.

_"Vamos lá."_, O moreno suspirou fundo, abrindo a porta em seguida.

"_ Boa noite, Kou!", Yuu falou manso, sorrindo ao mais novo de forma doce e sensual.

Quando Takashima abriu a boca para falar algo, sua voz não saiu. Seus olhos chocolates percorreram todo o corpo de Shiroyama, reparando na calça preta social de cós baixo, a blusa de manga três quatros em tom azul-marinho deixando-o ver a pele morena por detrás da transparência do tecido, os primeiros botões abertos fazendo-o se lembrar do ensaio fotográfico que fizeram para a revista Neo Genesis, número trinta e dois3... E ele conteve um ofego de contentamento! Como Aoi podia ser tão lindo? Voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos, seus lábios ainda entreabertos devido à sensação de enlevo que o invadia.

"_ Humm... Boa noite, Yuu!", O loiro sussurrou meio fora de si, molhando os lábios inconscientemente, ainda embasbacado com a beleza do namorado.

"_ Que bom que você veio!", Aoi falou em tom brando, sorrindo a Uruha, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse, não deixando de reparar em sua figura elegante e bela.

Takashima estava simplesmente lindo! A calça preta com manchas de ferrugem, a blusa violeta justa ao corpo, os cabelos loiros, num tom apenas um pouco mais escuro do que usava antes, lhe caindo nos olhos, emoldurando aquela face perfeita... Segurou um suspiro, se adiantando e ajudando-o a retirar a jaqueta, colocando-a num suporte próximo, continuando a apreciar aquele ser que devia ter saído de uma pintura. Ele realmente tinha sorte em namorar Kouyou.

"_ Eu cheguei tão disposto aqui que cozinhei... E seria tão chato comer sozinho.", Comentou o mais velho, dando um pequeno sorriso ao mais novo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o semblante de Uruha, que até então estava suave e quase descontraído, se tornou sério, sendo notável que o loiro não conseguia esconder sua frustração e irritabilidade com aquela revelação de Aoi. Então ele o chamou _só_ por que achava chato jantar sozinho? Oh, como tinha vontade de socá-lo agora por acabar com suas expectativas. Abaixou-se, retirando as botas que usava, deixando-as em um local adequado na entrada do apartamento como era de costume, não se importando em ficar descalço, dispensando as pantufinhas que geralmente usava, andando pelo piso frio de madeira.

O belo moreno percebeu que sua declaração causou uma reação negativa no namorado, porém sabia que ele estava chateado e devia medir suas palavras, no entanto, não conseguia deixar de provocá-lo nem que fosse um pouquinho. Achava tão fofo ver como às vezes ele levava suas palavras ao pé da letra... Aquela carinha emburrada que apenas o tornava mais adorável!

Aproximando-se sorrateiramente, Aoi abraçou Uruha, aspirando o perfume de sua pele, passando a ponta do nariz na curva do pescoço, apreciando o calor daquele corpo. Afastou-se apenas um pouco para segurar sua mão com firmeza e puxá-lo sem pressa pela sala, se dirigindo ao sofá, onde se sentou da maneira mais confortável possível sem desentrelaçar seus dedos dos dele, dando-lhe um longo olhar, percebendo a seriedade com que era fitado.

"_ Não íamos jantar?", Kouyou perguntou impassível, sentindo-se remoer por dentro.

"_ Vamos, Kou... Vem cá!", Yuu deu um sorriso malicioso, vendo a figura emburrada do loiro a sua frente... Tão lindo... Tão mordível!

Uruha olhou bem aquele sorriso e se deixou ser puxado, se sentando junto de Aoi, ficando mais de lado, seu braço recostado ao encosto do sofá, se postando quase de frente para o moreno, mirando seus orbes cor de trevas, apenas aguardando... Será que ele _realmente_ só o chamou ali pra não jantar sozinho? Contendo um suspiro de frustração, o loiro ficou quieto, se remoendo por dentro apesar de achar infantil sua própria atitude. Mas o que podia fazer se não conseguia impedir aquela sensação?

"_ Eu já estou aqui, Yuu. Não vamos jantar?", Perguntou o loiro em um sussurro, seu tom de voz quase frio, não conseguindo esconder certa irritação.

"_ O jantar está quase pronto...", O moreno disse, erguendo a mão e tocando as madeixas loiras, brincando com uma mecha que teimava em cair sobre o olho esquerdo de Kouyou, enrolando-a em seus dedos.

"_ Sei...", O mais alto comentou, sentindo o perfume almiscarado de Aoi, reparando que a blusa dele se abriu mais deixando a mostra seu peito, não podendo deixar de reparar no mamilo exposto.

"_ Pensei na gente esperar aqui... Se abraçando e beijando... Não é bom?", Yuu sussurrou em tom sensual, passando os dedos pela nuca de Kouyou, acariciando-o calmamente.

"_ Ohh... Então o jantar é só uma desculpa para namorar?", Uruha sorriu de lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha, um brilho malicioso bailando em seus olhos, bem como algo mais... Não necessariamente positivo.

Aoi sorriu, agora sedutor, puxando-o carinhosamente para si, inclinando-se na direção de Uruha, tocando seus lábios com suavidade, percebendo que ele se deixava levar, fechando os olhos quando começou a lamber-lhe a boca deliciosa, mordiscando o lábio inferior só para vê-lo suspirar. Iniciou então um beijo, sentindo-o se abrir para si e não pensou duas vezes em invadi-lo, tocando a língua dele com a sua, sugando-a, quase gemendo ao tê-lo correspondendo à carícia labial. Sua mão direita o envolveu pelas costas, descendo por ela até a barra da blusa justa, adentrando a mesma, tocando a pele sedosa, notando o arrepiar daquela cútis e o relaxar dos músculos.

Uruha correspondia àquele beijo lento e altamente envolvente, arqueando de leve ante o subir e descer daqueles dedos longos em suas costas, sua mão direita se entrelaçando nos fios negros de Aoi, aprofundando mais o ato, esquecendo-se completamente de qualquer irritação e insatisfação que até então o estivesse afligindo. Sentiu então a mão esquerda do moreno pousar sobre sua coxa, subindo de forma sensual pela parte de dentro, arranhando próximo à virilha só para provocá-lo...

"_ Uhhhmmmm...", O loiro gemeu baixinho dentro do beijo, se arrepiando ao sentir aqueles dedos apertando-lhe a coxa, dissipando uma sensação gostosa por seu corpo... E Uruha sabia que Aoi fazia aquilo só para deixá-lo maluco!

As mãos do guitarrista mais novo envolveram os ombros de Aoi, aproximando mais seu corpo do dele, deixando-os quase colados, correspondendo ao beijo com mais afinco e desejo. Por mais que estivesse chateado e contrariado por ele ter esquecido aquela data, não podia negar que sentiu falta da atenção e carinho do moreno durante o ensaio, o almoço e em todos os momentos em que estiveram na PS Company naquele dia.

"_ Yuu...", Shiroyama ouviu Takashima sussurrar seu nome quando o beijo foi encerrado, vendo como a respiração dele estava um pouco descompassada, se sentindo satisfeito por tê-lo deixado com aquele suave rubor em suas bochechas, sorrindo docemente em resposta.

"_ Esse é seu modo de pedir desculpas por ter ficado longe o dia todo?", Indagou Uruha agora mansamente.

"_ Sinto muito por não ter te dado muita atenção hoje, amor...", Aoi disse, tocando o rosto corado com extremo carinho, olhando-o dentro dos orbes chocolate.

"_ Eu não gostei de ser ignorado.", Uruha reclamou, sentindo o moreno tirar uma fina mecha que lhe caía nos olhos, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

"_ Desculpa, Kou... Mas um dos arranjos ainda não estava me agradando. Você sabe como eu sou.", Yuu explicou, voltando a entrelaçar seus dedos nos fios loiros da nuca de Kouyou, fazendo um carinho gostoso.

"_ Hum...", O mais novo não pôde evitar de fazer um biquinho ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia bem que Aoi era perfeccionista, sempre se dedicando de corpo e alma, tanto que era unânime a decisão de todos em deixá-lo a cargo da pré-produção das canções, porque ele era o _melhor_ nisso!4 Porém tal fato não o impedia de se sentir frustrado com a distância dele. Estava sendo mimado? Talvez. Mas isso _também_ era culpa de Shiroyama.

Yuu se aproximou, tocando de leve os lábios de Kouyou mais uma vez, notando que ele fechou os olhos para apreciar seu toque gentil, suspirando delicadamente... E teve que conter todo o fogo que lhe incendiava a alma naquele momento. Havia preparado o jantar e preferia não partir para a sobremesa tão cedo! Internamente sorriu com sua linha de raciocínio, porém, era fato que se deliciar com o corpo de Uruha era bom demais, mas não queria se apressar. A mão que ainda explorava a parte interna da coxa saborosa foi afastada para se pousar sobre os dedos longos do loiro, entrelaçando-os com os seus, fitando-o com adoração.

Abrindo os olhos que nem notou ter fechado, Kouyou suspirou, vendo seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Yuu de maneira tão doce, evidenciando o companheirismo do moreno e ele sabia que uma pequena parte de si estava se derretendo ante o ato tão singelo. Percebeu o namorado se afastando de forma relutante para então se levantar, puxando-o lentamente... E apenas por um segundo, Takashima se sentiu desapontado.

"_ Vamos... Preparei tudo o que você mais gosta!", Aoi falou sensualmente, nunca deixando de fitar os olhos de Uruha.

"_ Ah, é?", Indagou o loiro, sorrindo, caminhando com ele para a mesa.

Em poucos passos eles estavam na sala de jantar e Uruha parou. Tudo já estava pronto e faltava servir apenas o prato principal e algumas coisas, notando que Aoi havia preparado realmente tudo o que ele gostava, tal fato indicando que o moreno passou um bom tempo fazendo aquilo e era provável que tivesse tido muito trabalho. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, pensando por um momento que talvez devesse relevar o fato dele ter esquecido o dia dos namorados ou talvez...

"_ Queria ver um sorriso nesse rosto lindo!", Yuu falou, tirando Kouyou de seus devaneios, vendo o olhar dele se voltando para si.

"_ Hum... Seu bobo!", O loiro deu um soquinho no braço do mais velho, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios, se sentando à mesa, agora com um bom-humor renovado.

"_ Já trago o prato principal.", Shiroyama sorriu, saindo pela porta em direção à cozinha, se sentindo aquecido por dentro só por ter visto aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios de seu amado.

Uruha acenou, aguardando a volta de Aoi. Percorreu o ambiente com os olhos, reparando na mesa bem preparada, a iluminação mais baixa dando um ar agradável ao cômodo, dando a impressão de um jantar romântico. Sorriu com a linha de pensamento, se dando conta de que eram nessas pequenas coisas que Yuu o conquistava, mesmo que às vezes pudesse ser bem distraído. Sabia, porém, que ele nunca o decepcionava de verdade e talvez... Talvez estivesse preparando uma surpresa.

_"Será?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo uma pontinha de esperança em seu peito.

Não demorou muito e Aoi já apontava na porta da sala de jantar, entrando no cômodo com a maior cerimônia, caminhando de modo elegante e refinado. A comida já estava servida numa travessa que ganhara de sua mãe quando se mudou para aquele apartamento e nunca a tinha usado, mas aquela era uma oportunidade propícia para estreá-la. Ao parar ao lado de Uruha, olhou para o prato, comparando seu modo de compor o mesmo com o que Kai havia servido para todos da banda na última vez em que os convidou a sua casa, no entanto, achou um pouco diferente, mas como superar Yutaka? Ele era _tão_ talentoso! Fitou o namorado, que lhe sorria gentilmente e se acalmou, pois com certeza o loiro não notaria... Ao menos era o que esperava.

"_ Senhor Takashima, posso servi-lo?", Indagou o moreno como se fosse um mordomo, um sorriso maroto desenhado nos lábios perfeitos.

"_ Sim, por favor.", Respondeu o loiro vendo os movimentos pomposos dele, seu sorriso se tornando mais largo enquanto se ajeitava à mesa, esperando que o servisse.

Yuu o olhou com ternura, servindo Kouyou com elegância, fazendo um prato para si também, não se esquecendo de presenteá-lo com um copo de sakê, como sabia que o loiro gostava. Voltou para o seu lugar, se sentando e fitando a mesa, ficando satisfeito por tudo estar perfeito, só então se dando conta de que estava faminto também e fitou o amado, se perdendo no brilho de seus olhos.

"_ Idataikimasu!!!", Ambos agradeceram, começando enfim a comer.

Era possível ver a expressão de deleite de Takashima ao provar do prato feito por Shiroyama, mostrando que ele tinha aprovado de verdade as artes culinárias do namorado, sorrindo para o moreno de modo reluzente, tomando um pouco de sakê, lambendo os lábios róseos tão tentadores aos olhos negros do homem do outro lado da mesa. Comentários a respeito dos pratos e de como Yuu conseguiu fazer tudo aquilo foram feitos por Kouyou, que ouvia com atenção as respostas obtidas de seu parceiro.

"_ Obrigado, Yuu!", Agradeceu o loiro, achando mesmo que o amado tinha se esquecido durante o dia, mas se lembrou, porém estava envergonhado e por isso resolveu fazer o jantar.

"_ Não precisa agradecer, koi.", Aoi sussurrou, bebericando a típica bebida japonesa, apreciando o gosto.

"_ Isso é alguma comemoração especial?", Uruha indagou, ansioso pela resposta.

"_ Não. Apenas quis curtir a noite com a pessoa que eu amo!", Respondeu o guitarrista de cabelos negros, continuando a comer, sorrindo para o loiro.

"_ Ah, sim...", Uruha deu um sorriso, gostando da resposta romântica, mas uma pontinha de seu cérebro estava insatisfeita com aquelas palavras.

Aos olhos de Yuu, Kouyou parecia desconfortável com algo, apesar de tentar ocultar tal fato com um sorriso. Serviu-se com mais um pouco de comida e ficou surpreso ao perceber que em poucos minutos seu prato já estava completamente vazio, assim como o do namorado, que colocava a última porção na boca. Tomou mais um pouco de sakê, sabendo que se não o fizesse corria o risco do loiro tomar tudo, pois ele sempre bebia _muito_ quando estava ansioso... E o rosto alegre não conseguia disfarçar uma nota de insatisfação.

_"Saco..."_, O loiro praguejou em pensamento, começando a pensar que talvez nem devesse ter vindo, além de se xingar por ser um idiota sonhador como uma colegial. Afinal, era ridículo ele, como homem, ficar chateado porque seu koi esqueceu o dia dos namorados, certo?

"_ Quer mais, Kou-chan?", Yuu perguntou de forma gentil.

"_ Não, estou satisfeito.", Kouyou respondeu, ficando mais impaciente.

"_ E você gostou?", O moreno perguntou ansioso, apoiando o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados, olhando-o longamente.

"_ Estava delicioso, Yuu!", Elogiou o namorado, sorrindo para ele. Isso era algo do que Takashima não podia reclamar!

"_ Que bom!", Shiroyama se sentiu aliviado, sorvendo um pouco mais de sua bebida.

"_ Nee... Hoje o Reita presenteou o Ruki com vários chocolates. O chibi ficou totalmente saltitante!", Uruha comentou, rindo um pouco, apesar de se sentir nervoso por dentro. Fitou Aoi longamente, esperando que ele falasse algo, que se lembrasse...

"_ Que legal! Eu gosto de chocolate.", E Shiroyama respondeu casualmente enquanto comia o último pedaço de sushi.

_"Ok. Eu quero socá-lo agora."_, Uruha disse mentalmente a si mesmo, se contendo para não transformar em atos os seus pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que xingava aquele moreno de lábios tentadores de 'lerdo', 'burro' e insensível', bem como outros adjetivos negativos. Recostou-se à cadeira, suspirando profundamente, tentando conter sua irritação e não jogar a mesa em cima de seu namorado. Talvez devesse ir embora, isso sim...

"_ Você precisava ter visto o jeito radiante do Taka...", O loiro tentou mais uma vez.

"_ Eu posso imaginar.", O moreno respondeu, dando uma risadinha.

_"Já chega! Eu vou embora.",_ Takashima pensou consigo mesmo, segurando o copo com força, sentindo uma reviravolta de sentimentos desagradáveis por dentro.

Aoi sorveu o último gole de sakê, vendo o namorado virar o resto do copo de uma vez e sorriu de forma maliciosa para o loiro, sem que o mesmo visse. Aquele jantar aumentou por demais o seu apetite... E não era por comida! Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou de forma felina até parar ao lado do guitarrista mais novo, se inclinando de maneira sugestiva sobre Uruha, lambendo sem pressa os lábios tal qual um predador a espreita de sua presa.

"_ Bom... Que acha de pararmos de conversar e partirmos para a sobremesa?", Aoi falou de modo sedutor, estendendo a mão para o loiro.

"_ ...?", Uruha piscou os olhos, só então se dando conta de que o moreno estava a seu lado, portando um sorriso pra lá de suspeito nos lábios, sua expressão demonstrando toda a confusão de sua mente.

"_ A sobremesa, Kou...", Yuu sussurrou, lançando um olhar sensual e súplice ao mais novo.

"_ E qual vai ser a sobremesa?", Kouyou questionou, segurando a mão do moreno, se levantando lentamente, já suspeitando o que ele queria, começando a se sentir bem irritado apesar de _tentar_ ocultar, mantendo uma feição impassível.

"_ Hummm... Você?", Brincou o mais velho, sorrindo safadamente.

"_ Oh, então você quer sexo, Yuu?", Kouyou inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso sarcástico se desenhando em seus lábios delineados, enquanto pensamentos quase agressivos bailavam em sua mente.

No mesmo instante, Shiroyama percebeu que o momento era decisivo e que a irritação de Takashima se tornara altamente volátil... Muito perigosa de verdade. Conhecia bem o gênio de seu namorado e sabia que ele podia perder o controle quando muito provocado, explodindo e mostrando um lado que raramente deixava transparecer, portanto precisava inverter a situação, para que seu anjo notasse que suas intenções não eram exatamente as quais estavam passando pela cabeça dele.

"_ Desde quando nós fazemos apenas sexo?", Aoi permaneceu parado em frente a ele, sua feição séria, porém seu tom de voz era manso.

Uruha apenas o olhava irritadiço, não se abalando com a pergunta dele, mantendo-se em silêncio, se sentindo corroer de raiva por dentro e se ele abrisse a boca ali, colocaria para fora toda a indignação, a frustração e tudo o mais que o afligia. A única coisa que o impedia de fazer isso era uma minúscula gotinha de bom senso que o alertava de que _poderia_ se arrepender mais tarde.

"_ Kouyou...", Yuu tocou o rosto dele com delicadeza.

O loiro pareceu voltar à realidade, mirando os orbes negros.

"_ Meu anjo... Você sabe que com você, eu só posso fazer amor!", Aoi declarou, em tom apaixonado e terno, se aproximando e beijando a testa de Uruha, apertando a mão dele com a sua de maneira suave, tentando através daquele ato transmitir todo o carinho e amor que sentia pelo mais novo.

Uruha suspirou, demonstrando com aquele ato o cansaço que agora o abatia, fechando os olhos por um momento. O melhor seria ir embora mesmo, assim não brigariam e tudo poderia ficar bem depois, certo? As pessoas esquecem, são imperfeitas e não podia exigir tanto assim de Aoi. Era ele era um namorado maravilhoso! Amigo, companheiro e um parceiro excepcional na cama, por isso não queria discutir e já se arrependia de ter bebido, pois agora tinha plena consciência de que estava bem volúvel no que se referia as suas emoções, tanto que de irritado passou a se sentir triste, o nó em sua garganta aumentando e não ia, de jeito nenhum, chorar naquela noite.

"_ Olha, Yuu... Eu...", Sussurrou o loiro após um tempo em silêncio, sentindo então as mãos dele em seu rosto, segurando-o com delicadeza.

"_ Eu te amo! E não quero que pense jamais que estamos juntos por causa de sexo. Você entendeu?", Aoi falou suavemente, mergulhando dentro dos olhos chocolate, não gostando daquele brilho triste que permeava as íris de seu namorado.

"_ Eu sei...", Uruha respondeu, fechando os olhos por um momento. Não duvidava dos sentimentos dele, pois para si aquela era uma verdade incontestável!

"_ Mesmo?", Indagou o moreno, vendo o loiro assentir positivamente.

"_ Eu sei que sempre faremos amor. E... Bem, eu não estou muito legal, né... Você fez um jantar maravilhoso e eu adorei, mas... Acho melhor eu ir embora.", Uruha sorriu fracamente, desviando o olhar, a cabeça baixa. Aquela era a melhor decisão, pois sabia que evitaria problemas futuros.

"_ Espera... Não vai! Vem comigo para o quarto...", Aoi pediu, segurando-o pela mão com carinho, lançando um olhar súplice ao loiro.

"_ Yuu, não...", Uruha sussurrou fracamente, sentindo-se cansado.

Aoi envolveu-o com um de seus braços, puxando-o devagar com uma sensualidade felina que lhe era característica mesmo quando não se esforçava para isso, seu olhar chegava a ser quase travesso, apesar de banhado em carinho... E passo após passo ele foi levando Uruha para perto da porta do quarto, sempre brincando com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, enquanto mantinha firme a mão dele junto a sua. Não podia deixá-lo ir... Não assim... Não daquela forma, porque ainda tinha planos para a noite.

Continua...

**OOO**

Esta fanfic foi escrita para minha querida **Samantha Tiger** como presente do Amigo Secreto do live journal _Secrets Place_! ^__^~

A fic na verdade é uma oneshot com 28 pág, mas preferi dividir em 3 cap. para publicar, pois sei que muitos não têm paciência de ler algo com mais de 15 páginas.

Bom, agora eu vou explicar alguns pontos: 8D

**1 –** _Pantufa de Coelhinho_. – [Interna] Isso te lembra alguma coisa, Sam? 8D

**2 –** Sempre que eu escrevo _'de má vontade'_, me lembro da Annek-chan! XD Ela sempre escreve isso em algum momento nas fics dela ou nos nossos deliciosos jogos! * Agarra *

**3 –** _Neo Genesis nº 32_. Eu morri com essas fotos deles! *¬*

**4 –** Sobre Aoi ficar a cargo da pré-produção das músicas, isso é citado no _Disco 03_ do live _'Repeated Countless Error'_.

Espero que quem leia a fic, possa comentar, dizendo o que achou! Eu ficarei muito feliz em saber a opinião de vocês.

**Yume Vy**


	2. Parte II

**Honmei Choco**

**Parte II**

Uruha chegou a tentar dar um passo para trás, mas o braço forte o mantinha no lugar, o olhar e gestos sensuais o seduziam, fazendo-o desistir, deixando-se levar pouco a pouco para frente, na direção do quarto, os dedos que acariciavam sua mão e os orbes negros brilhantes e sedutores quebrando sua resistência. Podia sentir Aoi roçando a bochecha na sua, os lábios deslizando por sua pele de forma doce... Insinuante... Suave... Impudica... E isso apenas o distraía mais.

"_ Por favor... Fica.", Yuu pediu, sua voz sussurrada saindo rouca ao pé do ouvido de Kouyou, o tom um pouco abaixo do normal.

"_ Yuu... Não faz assim...", O loiro pediu baixinho, fechando os olhos e ao reabri-los percebeu que estava próximo a porta.

Aoi continuou caminhando para trás, puxando-o e quando chegou ao próprio quarto, soltou a mão do mais novo, virando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta, revelando que o cômodo estava mergulhado na escuridão. Foi entrando de costas, apertando um pouco o braço que envolvia a cintura esguia, sentindo as mãos dele em seus ombros, a feição mesclando impaciência e manha, uma vez que ele estava sendo contrariado, mas não desistiria.

"_ Yuu, eu já falei...", Uruha murmurou cansado, percebendo que estava dentro do cômodo e apenas um pequeno facho de claridade iluminava o piso, vindo do corredor.

Quando se viu dentro do quarto quase totalmente escuro com o loiro tentando escapulir, Aoi soube que precisava agir rápido! Puxou-o para si com mais força, colando seus corpos e sem pensar duas vezes, tomou os lábios deliciosos em um beijo cheio de paixão, invadindo-lhe a boca nos segundos em que ele se assustou com sua ação, percorrendo o interior quente, sugando e brincando com a língua de Uruha, acariciando-lhe as costas, percebendo que aos poucos seu koi se rendia, parando de tentar empurrá-lo e correspondendo... E o moreno tornou aquele ato o mais apaixonado possível, afinal, medidas extremas eram necessárias em momentos de crise.

"_ Uhmm...", Uruha gemeu quando seus lábios se separaram, ofegante e zonzo, sua respiração forte evidenciando o quão deliciosamente perturbador havia sido o beijo.

"_ Espere um momento.", Sussurrou o moreno.

Um sorriso gentil se formou na boca de Aoi ao ver a expressão entorpecida de Uruha, que estava quase sem fôlego devido ao seu beijo arrasador. Com delicadeza o empurrou até uma poltrona que ficava próxima a janela, sentando-o lá e virou as costas, caminhando até o outro lado do quarto, pegando o isqueiro e acendendo várias velas, deixando o ambiente a meia luz. Em seguida, ele fechou a porta, voltando seu olhar para a pessoa que era o dono de seu coração, olhando-o de forma admirada e doce.

Uruha piscou os olhos repetidas vezes ao reparar que Aoi acendia um castiçal de velas, a luminosidade tênue revelando o quarto todo arrumado, a cama de lençóis vinho coberta por pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas, o perfume agradável sendo captado por seus sentidos. Ao lado da cama, sobre o criado-mudo, um balde com uma garrafa de champanhe, um recipiente com morangos, chantili e... Uma caixa vermelha com um laço dourado. Voltou seus chocolates para Aoi, vendo-o pegar a caixinha e se virar para ele, caminhando em passos felinos até parar a sua frente.

"_ Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Kou!", Falou em tom doce, sorrindo ao amado, vendo-o abrir a boca, mas não falar nada, parecendo surpreso demais... E Yuu se sentiu muito satisfeito por ter conseguido aquela reação dele.

"_ E-Eu... Eu achei que...", Kouyou estava maravilhado, pegando o presente, olhando-o como uma criança ante o tão esperado presente de natal.

"_ Seu bobinho! Achou _mesmo_ que eu ia esquecer?", Aoi sorriu largamente.

"_ Humm... Você me _ignorou_ o dia todo...", O loiro fez um biquinho adorável, olhando-o emocionado, acabando por sorrir, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"_ É porque eu precisava te enganar, então... Tive que ser mau.", Shiroyama revelou, sentindo vontade de morder aqueles lábios róseos.

Takashima ainda sorria largamente, desfazendo o embrulho vermelho e abrindo a caixinha, vendo os chocolates e quase gemeu ao sentir o aroma delicioso. Erguendo os olhos, colocou a caixa na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e se levantou, envolvendo os ombros de Shiroyama com seus braços, puxando-o para si, tomando os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo apaixonado, seu corpo ligeiramente trêmulo mostrando as fortes emoções que percorriam cada músculo, entregando-se àquele momento de corpo e alma.

Aoi correspondia com paixão, apertando-o contra si, brincando com a língua quente em total deleite, mantendo aquele beijo até o ar faltar em seus pulmões e ao abandonar aquela boca tentadora, distribuiu selinhos nos lábios enrubescidos, encaminhando-se para a bochecha até abrigar seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Uruha, aspirando o perfume gostoso de sua pele e cabelos.

"_ Hummm... Feliz dia dos namorados, Yuu!", Kouyou sussurrou, abraçando-o forte.

"_ Aishiteru, Kou!", Confessou o moreno, apertando o loiro entre seus braços, sentindo um leve tremor vindo dele, sabendo que era de pura emoção. E ele se sentia contente por ter encerrado aquele joguinho e ter colhido os frutos tão esperados... A felicidade da pessoa que mais amava!

"_ Aishiterumo, Yuu", O mais novo disse, derretido nos braços do outro.

"_ Ficou muito bravo comigo?", Aoi indagou, dando um beijo no pescoço do ser em seus braços, se afastando um pouco, olhando-o carinhosamente.

"_ Sim. Teve uma hora que eu quis te socar. Você foi muito mau comigo!", Confessou Uruha, fazendo um biquinho de pura manha, mas sorrindo em seguida, deixando-o ver o brilho de satisfação presente em seus orbes chocolates.

O loiro se manteve abraçado ao amado por algum tempo, apenas apreciando o calor vindo do corpo dele, sentindo os carinhos gostosos feito em suas costas e em resposta, distribuiu beijinhos no pescoço de Aoi, rindo baixinho ao perceber que a pele clara se arrepiava. Sabia bem que o estava provocando, se afastando, vendo que o amado continuou parado a sua frente, olhando-o daquela forma admirada e enlevada, aquecendo seu coração.

Lentamente Uruha voltou a se sentar, pegando a caixinha e colocando no colo, mirando Aoi por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção aos deliciosos chocolates que ali se encontravam, lambendo os lábios em expectativa ao sabor que certamente experimentaria, quebrando um pedacinho, levando à boca. E ao sentir o gosto delicioso, fechou os olhos, sua expressão mostrando o deleite que sentia ao provar daquela iguaria, sabendo que era da melhor qualidade!

"_ Huuummmmm... Kimochiiii...", Kouyou não resistiu, ronronando como um gatinho, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Yuu apenas o observava, se deleitando com aquela face que transmitia tanto prazer apenas por provar um chocolate, porém ele sabia que Kouyou gostava e ver como seu koibito tinha apreciado o enchia de satisfação! Aos seus olhos, o loiro parecia extremamente sexy degustando o doce, gemendo daquele jeito gostoso que apenas o fazia ter idéias pecaminosas e quase... Quase sádicas, porque aquilo era provocação demais para si. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele suspirou, se contendo para não agarrá-lo e fazer as coisas mais indecorosas possíveis, mas estava sendo difícil. Muito difícil!

_"Ah, Kami... Ele é gostoso demais!"_, Aoi pensou, vendo-o abrir os olhos e fitá-lo com aqueles orbes chocolates brilhantes e lânguidos.

"_ Vem provar...", Uruha sussurrou o pedido, colocando a caixa sobre a mesinha ao lado ao mesmo tempo em que mordia mais um pedaço do doce, deixando-o entre os lábios, mirando Aoi em um convite mudo para que ele viesse pegar em sua boca.

Mesmo que quisesse, Yuu sabia que não resistiria a um pedido de Kouyou, principalmente feito daquela forma... A voz doce e sexy o arrepiava por completo, instigando-o a agir de acordo com as vontades do namorado. Aproximou-se sensualmente sem nada dizer, se debruçando sobre ele, tocando aquela boca carnuda de forma delicada, sentindo o sabor exótico do bombom que comprou e logo seus lábios se abriram, tomando os dele com ânsia sem, no entanto, tirar o doce de entre os dentes daquele anjo em pecado. Sem demora, se pôs a brincar com a língua dele tendo o cuidado de não morder o chocolate, para que se derretesse e se misturasse ao sabor único de seu amado.

Kouyou sentia aqueles lábios nos seus, a língua atrevida brincando com a sua, testando sua sanidade, derretendo o chocolate, fazendo com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse por seu corpo como vagalhões tocando a praia, até o ar faltar em seus pulmões e ele ofegar ao ter a boca abandonada por Yuu, respirando descompassadamente devido à excitação que já se alastrava por seu ser, deixando-o zonzo ante todas aquelas sensações deliciosas e intensas... E aquilo com apenas um beijo!

"_ Delicioso!", Aoi sussurrou em tom enrouquecido e sexy, se afastando minimamente, vendo o chocolate derretido na boca de Uruha, o líquido grosso escorrendo pelo canto da boca dele... E em um movimento lento sua língua tocou o lugar, recolhendo o doce.

"_ Uhhhhmmmm...", O loiro gemeu, entreabrindo os lábios, sua respiração se alterando mais devido ao gesto do moreno.

"_ Humm... Quero comer você todinho!", As palavras foram ronronadas em tom excitado, ao mesmo tempo em que Aoi prendia o lábio inferior de Uruha entre seus dentes, puxando sensualmente.

"_ Ahm... Então coma, Yuu...", Kouyou ronronou, segurando a nuca do namorado, beijando-o com fome, sentindo o gosto dele misturado ao do chocolate.

O guitarrista mais velho correspondeu ao ataque do mais novo, apoiando um dos joelhos ao lado da perna dele, fazendo o mesmo com o outro, sentando-se sobre as coxas pecaminosas sem partir o beijo. Sentia as unhas do loiro descendo por suas costas, arranhando por cima da camisa fina, causando arrepios em seu ser, ficando cada vez mais intoxicado com aquela excitação de Uruha, seu corpo reagindo rapidamente a cada novo contato, suas mãos descendo pelo peito dele, indo para o lado, apertando-lhe a cintura em um gesto sensual.

"_ Uhhmmmmm... Me mostra suas _boas intenções_... Eu quero ver... E sentir...", Uruha disse em tom rouco quando o beijo acabou, lambendo os lábios, ofegante.

Aoi sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos negros como a noite brilhando na mais pura languidez, desejando-o cada vez mais! Afastou-se apenas um pouco para impedir que os lábios de Uruha tocassem os seus, aproveitando para segurar os pulsos dele, mantendo-os presos ao lado da cabeça do loiro, ameaçando beijá-lo, mas não o fazendo, recuando quando o amado se aproximava, permitindo apenas um ínfimo roçar, percebendo que sua pequena provocação começava a deixá-lo ansioso.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou chamou dengoso, choramingando por ver o namorado se afastando mais uma vez, negando-lhe seus deliciosos beijos.

"_ O que foi, meu anjo?", Indagou o moreno, sorrindo maliciosamente, se deleitando com aquela face manhosa do loiro.

"_ Não faz isso, eu quero...", Uruha se esticou, quase alcançando a boca que tanto desejava, conseguindo apenas lamber os lábios carnudos, sua respiração e ações mostrando o quão excitado já estava.

Para Aoi, toda aquela excitação deliciosa e provocante de Uruha despertava seu lado mais selvagem, que sempre tentava ocultar, ou melhor, controlar. Porém tendo o loiro assim, daquela forma, tão entregue... Ah! Isso despertava suas fantasias mais pervertidas que até então estavam ocultas na parte mais profunda da sua mente... E sem se conter puxou a barra da blusa do namorado, erguendo-a com pressa, arranhando de leve a pele de porcelana no processo, vendo-o erguer os braços para facilitar seus movimentos, porém parou a peça após passá-la pela cabeça, prendendo as mãos dele acima da mesma.

"_ Yuu, o que...?", O loiro o fitou, ligeiramente confuso.

"_ Quietinho...", Sussurrou o moreno, sentindo-se tomado pelo desejo de tê-lo, de devorá-lo por inteiro até que se derretesse em seus braços.

"_ Uhhmmm... Então não me provoca.", Falou em tom baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando puxar os braços, porém sentiu as mãos firmes segurarem seus pulsos com mais força, vendo um sorriso pra lá de malicioso dançar nos lábios carnudos de Aoi.

"_ Huummm... Amor... Você é gostoso demais!", Yuu sussurrou excitado, se abaixando para atacar um dos mamilos expostos com gosto, puxando entre os dentes e sugando em seguida num ritmo mais violento, almejando enlouquecer o mais novo.

"_ Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh...", Kouyou gemeu alto, arqueando ao sentir aquela boca fustigando-o de modo selvagem, se contorcendo sobre o corpo apenas seis centímetros menor, sentindo fisgadas gostosas em seu baixo-ventre, as ondas de calor aumentando a cada instante, fazendo seu membro pulsar preso dentro da calça jeans.

Aoi continuava seu intento, se satisfazendo ainda mais ao ouvir os gemidos lânguidos que abandonavam os lábios bem feitos de Uruha, delirando ao senti-lo arquear e se contorcer a cada vez que o mordia ou sugava com mais força. Em um arranco, soltou as mãos dele, jogando a blusa para o lado, se erguendo e então puxando o amado, apertando as nádegas redondas e fartas, colando seus baixo-ventres ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma perna entre as coxas deliciosas, pressionando o membro confinado dentro da calça jeans, os olhos em chamas observando atentamente cada reação...

"_ Aahhmmmm...", Uruha gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando, suas mãos apertando os ombros do menor, estremecendo contra o corpo dele.

"_ É gostoso, não é?", Indagou o moreno, ondulando o quadril contra o dele, roçando ambas as ereções, só para ouvi-lo gemer mais um pouco.

"_ Yuuuuu... Uhmmmm...", Uruha o beijou com paixão, abraçando-o afoito, colando mais seus corpos, enquanto se roçava todo nele.

Aoi, lentamente, foi se virando, começando a empurrar Uruha de forma sutil em direção à cama, sem abandonar aquela boca tentadora, que agora estava tão rubra quanto os morangos que estavam sobre o criado-mudo. Não demorou muito e sentiu o loiro quase perder o equilíbrio quando suas pernas tocaram o colchão macio e simplesmente o empurrou, fazendo-o cair esparramado sobre a cama e ele gemeu... Gemeu de puro tesão ao vê-lo com as maçãs do rosto coradas, os lábios inchados e rubros de tantos beijos selvagens trocados, os olhos chocolates escurecidos devido ao desejo neles presentes... E ele só queria devorá-lo!

"_ Huuummmm... Gostoso demais!", Os olhos negros percorreram o corpo bonito, observando os mamilos eriçados, a pele branquinha arrepiada, o volume dentro daquela calça...

"_ Vem...", Uruha chamou, estendendo os braços na direção do mais velho.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Aoi apoiou um dos joelhos na cama, fazendo o mesmo com o outro, curvando-se sobre o mais novo para tomar os lábios de morango em um beijo quente e com alto teor de sedução, ouvindo e sentindo o som do gemido de Uruha reverberar dentro de sua boca. Enlaçou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para cima de modo a deslizarem sobre a cama, até acomodá-lo da maneira mais confortável possível no meio dela, se erguendo apenas para apreciá-lo mais uma vez. Nunca... Jamais se cansaria de observar a beleza de Takashima! Para si, ele era um anjo... Um anjo que faria pecar muito naquela noite. Com isso em mente, começou a desabotoar a blusa azul-marinho que vestia, deixando-a escorregar sobre seus ombros, jogando-a para um canto qualquer do quarto, a calça de cós baixo não disfarçando a ereção nela confinada.

"_ Acho melhor nos livrarmos disso, né!", O moreno sorriu malicioso, levando a mão ao botão da calça de Uruha, abrindo-o e descendo o zíper lentamente, se deliciando ao vê-lo segurar a colcha com força, erguendo o quadril no intuito de ajudá-lo... E logo a única coisa que cobria a nudez de seu namorado era a peça íntima.

Uruha se sentia cada vez mais excitado com a lenta sedução de Aoi... E só queria ver o que mais ele faria, ansiando por seu próximo passo, apenas observando e sentido, deixando-se ser guiado pelo amado. Sentiu então o corpo definido pesar sobre o seu ao mesmo tempo em que beijos deliciosos eram depositados em seu pescoço. Fez questão então de se expor mais aquela boca tentadora e despudorada, respirando pesadamente, já quase arfando... Entregando-se àqueles lábios e mãos tentadores, até se dar conta de que algo era envolvido em seus pulsos, abrindo os olhos que nem sequer havia notado fechar.

"_ Yuu?", O loiro chamou, piscando confuso.

"_ Você me permite, Kou-chan?", Aoi perguntou, carinhoso e sedutor.

"_ O que você desejar, Yuu...", Uruha respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, encantado e enlevado demais para negar qualquer coisa a seu koibito.

Yuu sorriu, tocado com a confiança que Kouyou depositava nele. Selou seus lábios mais uma vez de maneira doce e delicadamente usou uma echarpe estrategicamente deixada entre os travesseiros para amarrar as mãos do namorado à cabeceira da cama, sentando-se ao lado do corpo bonito e agora indefeso para mais uma vez admirá-lo. Seus dedos deslizaram pela pele de seda, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir em sua palma os músculos do abdômen dele se contraindo... E aquela sensibilidade do loiro apenas o enlouquecia mais, mesmo que seu delicioso koibito não soubesse!

"_ Hoje, Kou... Eu vou te levar ao paraíso!", O moreno prometeu, lambendo lentamente os lábios carnudos, vendo-o ofegar e fitá-lo com desejo intenso.

"_ Humm... Então me leva...", Uruha sussurrou enrouquecido, mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa.

Aoi sorriu de modo quase... Quase malicioso e se voltou para o criado-mudo, pegando o chantili em spray e uma pequena taça, enchendo seu conteúdo com o creme branco, lambendo os lábios enquanto mirava os morangos em um pratinho. Deixou-os então ao lado de Uruha e pegou o champanhe, servindo-se e bebendo um pouco, vendo seu loiro morder o lábio inferior, desejoso. Sabia que para o amado aquela bebida era fraca, mas não o queria bêbado... Não naquela noite, pois desejava que seu koi sentisse tudo, que estivesse plenamente consciente de cada gesto e carícia que empregaria em seu corpo.

"_ Quer um pouco, amor?", Aoi perguntou amoroso.

"_ Quero.", Respondeu Uruha, sorrindo. Perguntou-se porque ele não tinha trazido sakê, mas admitia que champanhe era mais elegante e combinava com uma noite romântica e cheia de surpresas.

Aoi sorriu, sedutor, bebendo lentamente e então se curvando sobre o mais novo, beijando-lhe os lábios, derramando em sua boca o líquido borbulhante, sugando-lhe a língua no processo, um filete escorrendo pelo pescoço do loiro quando enfim se separaram por falta de ar. Observou então a figura de Uruha ofegante e se aproximou mais uma vez, lambendo o pescoço, passando pelo maxilar, capturando os resquícios da bebida, mordendo aquela bochecha rubra... E ele sabia que era de excitação.

Seus olhos, negros como a noite, percorreram mais uma vez o corpo bonito, parando sobre o baixo-ventre, vendo ali a prova da excitação de seu amado na forma de uma bela ereção presa pela boxer branca. Um riso baixo, sádico e sedutor saiu da garganta de Aoi, causando arrepios visíveis no corpo de Uruha quando ele se virou, pegando o spray de chantili, apontando-o para o mamilo do loiro, apertando o dispositivo da peça. Sem pressa, fez vários pontinhos de creme branco sobre aquela região, salpicando outros pelo abdômen e umbigo, bem como sobre o pênis oculto pela peça íntima, ouvindo com deleite os gemidinhos do namorado, gostando de cada arquear dado pelo mais novo.

"_ Nee, Kou... Acho que eu vou provar... Agora deve estar mais gostoso!", Comentou o moreno em um tom falsamente inocente, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em malícia, evidenciando toda a sua diversão.

"_ Huummm... Safado!", Uruha sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo o coração bater mais forte ao observar aquelas esferas negras brilhando predadoramente.

Aoi mais uma vez riu baixinho, se curvando, recolhendo com a língua o chantili sobre o mamilo de Uruha, sentindo-o se arrepiar deliciosamente e isso apenas o instigava mais. Continuou lambendo a região, circulando o biquinho róseo, percebendo que o mesmo se enrijecia cada vez mais e sem pensar duas vezes, prendeu-o entre os dentes, puxando, arrancando assim um gemido alto do loiro, voltando a sugar aquela região com mais força, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava aquelas coxas pecaminosas, arranhando a parte interna, fazendo-o se remexer suavemente.

A respiração de Uruha se descompassava cada vez mais enquanto a boca indecorosa de Aoi percorria sua pele, lambendo e sugando o chantili, aumentando ainda mais sua excitação... E quando aquela língua indecente passou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu umbigo, ele gemeu alto, ondulando o quadril sem conseguir se impedir, arfando com o prazer que aquelas doces carícias lhe proporcionavam, vendo-o então recolher o creme branco sobre o seu membro, enquanto o fitava como se fosse um coelhinho indefeso ante a uma grande e sádica raposa...

"_ Huummm... Yuuuu... Você está me torturando...", Kouyou choramingou dengoso.

"_ Isso é por você ter duvidado de mim, achando que esqueci o dia dos namorados.", Aoi falou calmo, dando um forte chupão sobre o membro dele, ouvindo um gemido alto.

"_ Isso... Isso não é justo!", O loiro reclamou, mordendo o lábio inferior, ouvindo uma risada sarcástica vinda do moreno.

"_ Ninguém disse que seria."5, Aoi falou com um prazer ímpar na voz, olhando para seu adorado namorado com malícia e pura satisfação.

A feição indignada de Uruha arrancou uma gargalhada sádica de Aoi, que foi obrigado a subir e deitar sobre o corpo bonito, só para roubar um beijo daqueles lábios deliciosos, ondulando o quadril de propósito contra o dele no processo, fazendo-o gemer gostoso para si, suas mãos apertando a cintura esguia. Logo passou a distribuir chupadinhas, lambidas e mordidas no pescoço dele, fazendo a pele clara ser manchada por pontos vermelhos, tocando e acariciando locais que sabia atiçar seu amado.

"_ Uhhmmmm... Yuuuu... Isso!", O gemido de Takashima saiu arrastado e entregue. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios entreabertos, enquanto se remexia sensualmente sob o corpo de Shiroyama.

Yuu simplesmente amava isso! Amava aquela sensibilidade de Kouyou... A sensibilidade e entrega dele para si. Cada reação, gemido e demonstração de apreciação que vinha dele o atiçava e o excitava ainda mais. Era por isso que continuava tocando aquela pele de porcelana, beijando aqueles lábios de morango e fazendo de tudo só para vê-lo em êxtase, pois para si nada era mais lindo do que ver e sentir Takashima chegando ao orgasmo. E sempre... Sempre ele o levava junto, arrastando-o ao mais alto céu, fazendo-o tocar o paraíso, alcançando uma paz ímpar.

"_ Kou...", Chamou Shiroyama em tom rouco.

"_ Humm...", Takashima apenas gemeu a resposta, fitando-o nos olhos.

"_ Hoje eu vou fazer você se derreter todinho pra mim... Várias e várias vezes!", O moreno falou, acariciando docemente o rosto do loiro, vendo-o sorrir e fechar os olhos de contentamento.

"_ Eu te amo, Yuu!", Kouyou sussurrou enlevado por ver naqueles orbes negros todo o amor que o mais velho tinha por ele.

"_ Também te amo, Kou-chan! Muito.", Yuu respondeu encantado com o brilho naqueles olhos tão bonitos, na expressão que transmitia tão puro sentimento.

Afastando-se, Aoi ficou de pé e passou a mão pelo corpo, lentamente, observando os chocolates de Uruha fixos em si e sorriu, descendo os dedos pelo abdômen, brincando com o próprio umbigo, até abrir o botão da calça que usava, descendo o zíper... E em movimentos sedutores se livrou da peça incômoda, ficando apenas com a boxer negra que mal ocultava sua ereção. Voltou à cama, pegando uma faixa que também havia mantido escondida sob os travesseiros, trazendo uma segunda, maior e mais grossa, deixando-a ao lado do quadril do loiro. Percebeu que seu koibito estava curioso com seus gestos e sorriu sedutor, cobrindo os olhos dele e ajeitando a venda de modo a não incomodá-lo de forma alguma, seu sorriso se alargando... E ele não pôde evitar lamber os lábios em antecipação.

"_ Yuu... Por que isso?", Indagou o loiro, sentindo um frio na barriga.

"_ Isso é para que você não veja como eu vou abusar desse seu corpo gostoso!", Aoi respondeu, rindo em tom de travessura.

"_ Mas...", Uruha fez bico, se remexendo ansioso.

"_ Isso te incomoda, Kou?", Yuu indagou agora em tom sério, preocupado que ele não se sentisse confortável para brincarem daquela forma. Queria dar prazer e não causar desconforto ao amado, então se Kouyou não quisesse, pararia tudo e faria da forma que o agradasse.

Uruha ponderou por um momento. Tinha plena consciência de que Aoi nunca o machucaria ou faria algo que fosse causar desagrado a si, uma vez que ele sempre fez de tudo para deixá-lo bem. Ainda se lembrava de como começaram a se relacionar quando o moreno simplesmente se declarou, e mesmo com sua negativa inicial, mais por medo e insegurança do que por não ter cogitado até aquele momento ter algo com Shiroyama, o mesmo não desistiu! Sempre se aproximou como quem não quer nada, tentando mostrar-lhe que não tinha nada demais, porém _nunca_ o forçou, seguindo o seu ritmo, sendo assim, podia afirmar com absoluta certeza de que Yuu não continuaria caso se sentisse realmente desconfortável.

"_ Não. Você pode fazer o que quiser, Aoi.", Uruha enfim respondeu, sorrindo, no intuito de mostrar que sim, estava tudo bem!

Mais aliviado, Aoi suspirou e pegou a tacinha com chantili e alguns morangos, molhando-os no creme branco, olhando seu amado com um sorriso suave nos lábios, observando como ele parecia ansioso com o rosto voltado em sua direção, esperando que fizesse algo. Inclinou-se sobre o jovem indefeso, beijando-lhe os lábios repetidas vezes, sentindo-o então mais calmo e lentamente levou a fruta vermelha a boca dele, contornando-lhe os lábios com a mesma, brincando e não permitindo que fosse mordida.

"_ Sabe o que eu quero, Kou-chan?", Indagou Yuu, vendo-o passar a língua pelo morango, recolhendo o chantili, chupando de leve a fruta.

"_ Eu?", Kouyou riu, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo um tapinha em sua coxa.

"_ Convencido! Mas... Você está certo. Te quero sim... Mais precisamente gozando gostoso nas minhas mãos, tantas vezes até ficar molinho e sem forças pra se mexer.", O moreno ronronou as palavras, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Uruha, vendo-o ofegar e se arrepiar todinho.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou chamou enrouquecido, sentindo o coração bater mais forte, adrenalina e excitação percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo, ansioso para saber o que o namorado faria consigo.

"_ Só não morda o morango, Uru-chan!", Aoi ordenou, percebendo o sutil acelerar da respiração de Uruha.

Pegando uma fruta maior, Aoi a lambuzou de chantili, levando aos lábios do loiro, tocando os mesmos delicadamente, vendo-os se entreabrir e lamber o doce branco, contornando o morango com a língua, dando chupadinhas e aquilo apenas fazia seu membro pulsar preso dentro da boxer. Uruha estava mais do que desejável ali... Amarrado, vendado, provando o que lhe era oferecido como se fosse o seu pênis... E só de imaginar aquela boca indecente ao redor de sua glande, ele enlouquecia, precisando fazer um esforço enorme para não gemer alto e se manter no controle da situação.

Uruha estava gostando muito daquela brincadeira. Sentia Aoi roçando o morango em seus lábios, sempre o molhando de chantili para que lambesse e quando o moreno passou a tirar e colocar a fruta vermelha de dentro da sua boca, só pôde gemer, imaginando ser o membro dele, os movimentos... Toda aquela insinuação... Os gemidos baixinhos que escapava daqueles lábios indecentes... Tudo isso apenas aumentava muito sua excitação, causando fisgadas gostosas em seu baixo-ventre, e não poder vê-lo apenas tornava tudo mais... Instigador!

Aquela visão estava realmente mexendo com Aoi. Os movimentos que executava com o morango dentro da boca deliciosa não afetavam apenas Uruha, mas a si mesmo, e pensamentos indecorosos bailavam em sua mente, forjando imagens sugestivas e altamente pecaminosas as quais estava ansioso para colocar em prática. E bastou decidir isso para parar o que fazia, colocando a tacinha com chantili de lado, deixando o morango entre os lábios róseos do loiro e se ajeitou perto dos joelhos dele, pegando a outra faixa que ali estava, envolvendo primeiro a coxa direita, juntando a esquerda a ela, envolvendo-a também, até tê-lo prendido com as pernas unidas, sabendo que dessa forma restringiria seus movimentos, além de outros benefícios posteriores.

Uruha se inquietou, um pouco desconfortável com as pernas amarradas e juntas daquela forma. Não sabia o que Aoi queria com aquilo e engoliu em seco, mantendo o morango entre os lábios, sentindo as mãos grandes percorrendo suas coxas, apertando e quando, novamente, sentiu aquela boca em seu membro, sugando e mordiscando por cima da boxer, ele gemeu alto, ferindo a fruta com seus dentes, arqueando todo na cama, tentando mexer as pernas em vão.

"_ Nem pense... Em morder esse morango. Entendeu?", Avisou o moreno, autoritário, dando um tapa na coxa esquerda de Uruha, vendo-o balançar a cabeça em um 'sim' e sorriu de lado. Só queria ver até quando ele conseguiria cumprir aquela ordem.

Continua...

**OOO**

E aqui está o capítulo 02 da fic! ^__^~

Ela foi escrita em Fevereiro, por isso eu usei como tema o _Valentine Day's_. Terminei de escrevê-la em 02 de Março para o amigo secreto, porém só agora estou publicando-a aqui.

Como puderam ver, Aoi compensou muito bem o fato de ter ignorado o Uruha o dia inteiro, hum? 8D Tadinho, o loiro estava muito frustrado tendo o amado tão distante, mas agora ele, com certeza absoluta está se sentindo melhor. Whuahuahuauh... O que estão achando?

Bom, agora sobre o ponto 05, a explicação: 8D

**5 –** 'Isso não é justo.'... _'Ninguém disse que seria.' _– [Interna]. Essa foi pra você, Evil. XDD Eu ri demais quando pensei no Aoi falando isso.

Agradeço a **Yuugino Hime**, **Manab **(**Bikki**), **Chibi Ruru**, **Dani Mathoz**, **Persephone Oleander**, **Baby in Wonderland**, **Alice-chan, Lady Aska** e **Nande Dattebayo** pelos comentários! Valeu mesmo! ^__^~

Aos que lêem a fic, peço que deixem seus comentários, pois eles são o combustível para que eu publique mais capítulos e fics! ^^

**Yume Vy**


	3. Parte III

**Honmei Choco**

**Parte III **

Aoi olhou novamente para o membro rijo sob a peça íntima e mirou o criado-mudo, se esticando e abrindo a primeira gaveta, retirando de lá uma pequena tesoura. Subiu sobre a cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado de Uruha, sentando, sem realmente por seu peso, sobre as canelas dele, puxando o tecido e com cuidado para não feri-lo, cortou a boxer, expondo enfim o pênis do loiro, lambendo os lábios em antecipação de tê-lo na sua boca. Sem resistir, tocou a pele quente sem aviso, vendo o amado arquear na cama e começou a deslizar apenas a ponta dos dedos pela extensão, prestando atenção à face bonita.

"_ Uhhmm... Hummmm...", Uruha gemia, suas costas arqueando sobre a cama, enquanto tentava não morder o morango ou deixá-lo cair de sua boca, o toque suave o deixando inquieto, ansiando por mais.

Aoi se deliciava com a agitação de Uruha sobre a cama, apreciando-o com lentidão, continuando seus toques superficiais e lentos só para provocá-lo, reparando em como a glande rósea estava úmida devido ao grau de excitação do loiro. Sem pressa ele subiu os dedos, contornando aquela região com o indicador, batendo de leve sobre a pequena abertura, ouvindo gemidos mais altos saírem daqueles lábios e sorriu, se deliciando ao notar as bochechas rubras dele.

"_ Nee Kou... Aqui está tão molhadinho..."6, Aoi falou em tom sensual e malicioso, esfregando o indicador sobre a pequena abertura, sorrindo ao vê-lo tão envergonhado, gemendo baixinho.

Uruha sentia suas faces queimando e tudo graças ao comentário de Aoi, que mal havia começado, porém ele já se encontrava em um alto grau de excitação e isso o deixava desconcertado, mas não menos excitado. Arqueou, puxando as mãos com força ao sentir os dedos do moreno se fecharem em sua ereção, começando a masturbá-lo com mais energia, causando uma pressão deliciosa... E espasmos percorreram seu baixo-ventre, se espalhando pelo resto de seu corpo, o calor centrado em seus testículos apenas aumentando a sensação de prazer e ansiedade. Precisava sentir aquela boca em seu membro, aquela língua percorrendo cada pedacinho seu, mas como verbalizar isso?

Os olhos negros brilhavam lascivos, apreciando cada arquejar e gemido que arrancava, se deliciando por saber que com o morango na boca, ele não poderia dizer o que queria. Oh, ele estava sendo tão sádico! Rindo, Aoi voltou sua atenção para o membro do loiro, apertando-o mais, só para senti-lo estremecer e com a mão esquerda pegou o spray de chantili, espirrando-o sobre a glande, sorrindo maldoso ao vê-lo se arrepiar visivelmente, os mamilos róseos se eriçando mais, tornando-se tentadores, no entanto, manteria seu foco em outra coisa.

"_ Acho que você quer que eu te prove, certo?", Indagou o moreno, sabendo que ele não poderia responder e se curvou, segurando a base do membro, lambendo de baixo para cima, até chegar à glande, onde rodopiou a língua, recolhendo o chantili.

"_ Uhhhhhhhmmmmmm...", Uruha gemeu arrastadamente, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo e ondas quentes se espalharem com mais intensidade, enquanto ele se contorcia todo, mexendo a cabeça, quase deixando o morango cair, gemidinhos manhosos abandonando seus lábios.

Aoi apenas observava seu amado Uruha se contorcendo na cama, enquanto sua língua brincava com a glande dele, fazendo questão de passá-la na pequena abertura só para vê-lo estremecer e se arrepiar todinho. Decidido a ser um pouco bonzinho, começou lentamente a engoli-lo, colocando-o todo na boca, iniciando um vai-e-vem compassado, pressionando a pele sensível com seus lábios, acelerando aos poucos, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo, desejando ver cada reação que arrancava do amado.

"_ Uhmm... Hummmm...", Uruha gemia, se desesperando por não poder se mexer como desejava, o pulsar de seu baixo-ventre aumentando, bem como a quentura de seus testículos e da parte interna das coxas... E isso o deixava louco!

Notando que Uruha erguia os quadris, querendo mais, Aoi passou a sugá-lo com mais força, pesando sobre ele para impedi-lo de se mexer, ao mesmo tempo em que descia as mãos para as nádegas redondas, apertando-as com força, erguendo apenas um pouco para restringir ainda mais os movimentos dele. O queria imóvel para que desta forma pudesse enlouquecê-lo mais! Desejava que Takashima perdesse o controle e gritasse para que fizesse as coisas como queria, o desobedecendo... Era assim que ele queria, só para castigá-lo da maneira mais gostosa que imaginou.

Sentindo os quadris erguidos e suas pernas imóveis pelo peso do tórax de Aoi, Uruha começava a se desesperar. Não conseguia se mover mais do que alguns milímetros e o moreno mais uma vez passou a empregar uma velocidade lenta, aumentando perigosamente o desvario em que se encontrava, seus gemidos manhosos mostrando que estava perto de perder a cabeça, principalmente quando o namorado parou para distribuir beijos na extensão de seu membro, arranhando a glande com seus dentes, voltando a sugá-lo em ritmo moroso e aquilo estava sendo demais!

_"O que ele quer? Me enlouquecer?"_, Uruha se perguntou mentalmente, exasperado, repuxando as mãos, os dentes ferindo o morango mais uma vez, sua respiração se descompassando enquanto sua resistência começava a cair por terra.

"_ Uhmmmmm... Gostoso!", Aoi ronronou, voltando a se concentrar na glande, dando chupadinhas leves, observando o amado arfando, seu cenho franzido... E faltava tão pouco!

_"Ah, Kami... Isso é tortura! Por que ele tem que fazer isso?"_, O loiro se remexia fracamente, repuxando as mãos, cada vez mais desesperado.

_"Vamos, Kou... Perca o controle!"_, O moreno apenas continuava com seus morosos movimentos, agora executando um vai-e-vem lento, mantendo seus orbes cor de trevas presos a face do loiro, apenas aguardando que a impaciência o vencesse, pensando em dar-lhe apenas um pequeno... Incentivo.

Aquilo era enlouquecedor! Precisava de mais... Mais velocidade... Mais força... Mais daquela boca impudica que o deixava insano de prazer. Uruha tentava fazer o que lhe foi pedido, mas sua impaciência começava a quebrantar sua disposição em obedecer Aoi e quando sentiu uma única sugada forte, da maneira que mais queria em seu membro, seu frágil controle se quebrou em mil pedaços, fechando os dentes com força, mordendo o morango, quase engasgando de prazer, pois um pedaço ainda em sua boca enquanto o outro caía ao lado de sua cabeça...

"_ Aaahhhhh... Issssooooooooo!!!", Uruha gritou alto, após engolir o pedaço do morango, estremecendo fortemente e arqueando, sua cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

"_ Uhhhhmmmmm...", Aoi gemeu arrastadamente, reverberando o som no membro em sua boca, se deleitando ao vê-lo descontrolado, sorrindo internamente ao ter o que queria.

Sem esperar nem um segundo, Yuu passou a empregar um movimento rápido e forte, fazendo mais pressão a cada sucção que dava, sentindo o gosto de pré-gozo em sua língua, apertando as nádegas redondas sem desgrudar os olhos da face dele. Deleitava-se com cada tremor do corpo delicado, pronto para levá-lo ao paraíso com extremo prazer, porém aquilo seria só o começo...

"_ Aahmmm... Yuu... Oh, Kami...", Uruha sentia os tremores aumentando em seu corpo, seu baixo-ventre formigando perigosamente e correntes elétricas se formando na base de sua coluna, a tensão em cada músculos chegando ao extremo e...

"_ Uhmmm...", Shiroyama gemeu, relaxando a garganta, apertando Takashima, apenas esperando pelo gozo inevitável!

"_ AAAAahhhhh... AAAAOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!", Uruha gritou descontroladamente, arqueando na cama, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo enquanto era arrebatado pelas intensas sensações do orgasmo, se derretendo na boca do amado, quase perdendo o ar, mergulhado naquele êxtase indescritível, até seu corpo amolecer sobre o colchão.

Aoi gemeu enquanto sorvia o prazer liberado por Uruha, não deixando de sugá-lo até que nada mais saísse, sentindo os músculos dele relaxarem, percebendo o quão mole ele ficou sobre a cama, porém continuou lambendo até deixá-lo limpinho. Satisfeito, o moreno sorriu, distribuindo beijos pelo baixo-ventre do loiro, subindo pelo corpo dele, se deitando ao lado do jovem esbelto, sua mão subindo e descendo pela cintura, roçando sua bochecha no braço do amado, mordiscando de leve o local.

"_ Tudo bem, amor?", Perguntou amorosamente, sentindo Kouyou ofegante.

Uruha ainda tremia, sendo atingido pelos resquícios do orgasmo, o coração disparado e a respiração ofegante, não conseguindo responder para Aoi de pronto. Notou os dedos dele em sua face, acariciando-o, para então retirar a venda, afastando de seus olhos alguns fios loiros, distribuindo beijos por seu rosto, demonstrando um cuidado e carinho ímpar, sempre o tocando de modo calmo, subindo e descendo a mão sobre seu peito como se quisesse com isso acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos.

"_ Amor?", Aoi chamou mais uma vez, seu timbre de voz denotando preocupação.

"_ Eu... Estou bem...", Uruha enfim respondeu, abrindo os olhos languidamente, sorrindo ao amado para acalmá-lo.

Aoi beijou suavemente os lábios de Uruha, transmitindo o amor que sentia, permitindo que se acalmasse por completo. Moveu-se, sentando-se mais uma vez ao lado dele, sentindo sua ereção incomodá-lo, mas se controlou, verificando primeiro os pulsos, alargando a echarpe para que não cortasse a circulação do loiro, acariciando-lhe a pele com cuidado e dedicação, sabendo bem que os orbes chocolates estavam fixos em si.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou chamou, lambendo os lábios, percorrendo com os olhos o corpo definido do moreno, parando sobre a ereção dele.

"_ O que foi, meu anjo?", Aoi indagou, rouco.

"_ Me solta. Eu quero cuidar de você.", Pediu mansamente o loiro.

"_ Eu não posso, Kou-chan... Eu tenho que castigar você, lembra?", Shiroyama sorriu safadamente, vendo o amado piscar os olhos várias vezes em confusão.

"_ Mas...?", Uruha parou de falar ao sentir o indicador de Aoi sobre seus lábios.

"_ Eu disse pra você não morder o morango, nee...", O moreno piscou para o namorado, vendo a expressão surpresa dele, sabendo que só agora Uruha se deu conta de que o desobedeceu... E ele teve que se curvar e morder aquelas bochechas ao percebê-las rubras.

Uruha tentou se explicar, porém não conseguia exatamente formar frases, sem jeito e agitado demais devido à ansiedade que se apossou dele ante o sorriso sádico de Aoi. O moreno se afastou, retirando enfim a boxer negra, revelando sua grande ereção, se tocando suavemente para ele e os orbes chocolates se escureceram ao observar aqueles gestos, lambendo os lábios como se estivesse em frente a um banquete delicioso.

Shiroyama voltou para a cama pensando em como seria ótimo se pudesse sentir aquela boca gostosa ao redor de seu pênis, mas sabia que se tal fato ocorresse não demoraria nem mesmo cinco minutos para se desfazer e não queria isso. Ajeitou-se ao lado de Takashima e com cuidado o virou, mantendo-o de bruços sobre a cama, colocando sob o abdômen dele um travesseiro bem alto, deixando assim as nádegas empinadas. Sem perder tempo, pegou a tesoura até então esquecida sobre o colchão e foi cortando o resto tecido branco, se livrando completamente da peça íntima, expondo-o para o que queria fazer.

"_ Y-Yuu... O que você...?", O loiro tentou indagar, sentindo o coração bater forte mais uma vez, erguendo os olhos, mirando o espaldar da cama trabalhado em metal e espelhos, vendo o moreno por ele.

"_ Eu vou cuidar para que você receba seu castigo.", Aoi sentenciou, dando uma risadinha sádica seguida de um tapa no bumbum do loiro.

"_ Ahh!!!", Uruha gemeu, surpreso, corando ao perceber o olhar malicioso e impudico do namorado, vendo-o se colocar as suas costas, sentando-se sobre suas panturrilhas, preenchendo as mãos em suas nádegas, apertando-as com força.

"_ Hum... Isso sim é uma visão!", Aoi falou em tom safado, seus dedos apertando a pele clara, abrindo os glúteos fartos, sorrindo voluptuoso ao ver a entrada do loiro se contrair, começando a ter idéias nada castas.

As mãos de Uruha apertavam os lençóis com força, enquanto sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte, sentindo as mãos de Aoi apertá-lo, fazendo aquele movimento de abrir e fechar suas nádegas, deixando-o desconcertado pelas sensações que o namorado despertava em si. Percebeu que o mesmo parou e não conseguiu evitar se contrair ao senti-lo passando os dedos em sua entrada até tocar seus testículos, ouvindo uma risadinha sacana dele, corando absurdamente, por mais que tivesse a consciência de que não deveria se envergonhar com nada.

"_ Humm... Aqui está tão quentinho, Kou!", Yuu comentou, massageando os testículos de Kouyou, vendo-o se remexer um pouco e mirou o rosto dele através do espelho e se deliciou com aquela face corada.

"_ Você... Você não precisa dizer isso!", Uruha falou desconcertado. Sempre ficava sem saber o que fazer quando o moreno agia de modo safado, uma vez que Aoi geralmente era doce e gentil, romântico... Mas quando assumia aquela postura devassa... Confessava que sim, aquilo o excitava muito, porém por não estar acostumado, não sabia como se portar.

"_ Ah, mas é claro que eu preciso!", Aoi riu, passando a língua pelos lábios de modo indecoroso e predador, deixando-o ver o quão faminto estava.

"_ ...!", E Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um frio no estômago, pensando o que o outro queria fazer com ele, o olhar predatório fazendo arrepios percorrerem sua pele.

Segurando o glúteo esquerdo com a mão, mantendo-o afastado do outro, Aoi pegou o spray de chantili espirrando entre as nádegas de Uruha, deixando uma maior quantidade do creme branco sobre os testículos dele, sentindo-o se contrair e choramingar devido à temperatura fria e riu, divertido, deixando seu 'brinquedo' de lado, apertando a outra parte do bumbum com os dedos direitos, lambendo os lábios como se estivesse prestes a provar a mais deliciosa iguaria.

"_ Isso... Isso é frio, Yuu...", O loiro reclamou, mordendo o lábio inferior, a expectativa pelo que ele faria o deixando elétrico.

"_ Nee, Kou... Agora sim eu irei provar minha sobremesa.", Comentou o moreno, se curvando sobre o corpo indefeso.

"_ Aaahmmmmm...", Uruha gemeu ao sentir Aoi abrir mais suas nádegas e afundar o rosto entre elas, lambendo a região, causando sensações deliciosas em si.

Yuu lambia a entrada de Kouyou com gosto, insinuando uma penetração, sentindo o corpo delicado se contrair e remexer precariamente, sugando e passando a língua várias vezes no períneo, provocando. Chegou enfim aos testículos, colocando um por vez na boca, como se quisesse engoli-los, gemendo baixinho, arranhando aquela parte do loiro com os dentes e então voltando à pequena abertura, se deleitando ao senti-lo se contraindo.

"_ Aahmm... Aoi... Uhmmm...", Uruha mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo a excitação voltando a cada vez que o moreno ameaçava invadir com a língua, dissipando sensações gostosas por seu corpo.

As reações demonstradas por Uruha apenas atiçavam Aoi, deixando-o mais empolgado e com isso empregava mais força e agilidade, recolhendo o creme e provando o amado, sentindo-se terrivelmente dolorido, porém estava ignorando prontamente o seu prazer direto para proporcionar as mais deliciosas sensações ao amado. Se havia algo que o fazia se sentir no céu era isso... Conduzir o corpo de Takashima ao êxtase, só para se perder naquela beleza quase irreal e ser levado junto para vislumbrar o paraíso!

Afastando-se minimamente, o moreno pegou o pratinho com morangos e escolheu uma fruta maior e suculenta, molhando-a no chantili, e se sentando sobre as próprias pernas mirou o espelho, vendo que Uruha o olhava, ofegante e corado. Logo Aoi sorriu, malicioso, levando o morango a boca, lambendo-o sensualmente, dando chupinhas, mirando os orbes chocolates do loiro com lascívia, gostando da atenção que estava roubando, sabendo como isso atiçava os desejos do namorado. Continuou com a brincadeira por alguns instantes, sempre reabastecendo com o creme branco, para então morder os lábios, seus olhos negros faiscando, estalando um tapa nas nádegas redondas e empinadas.

"_ Aahhhh!!!!", Uruha gritou, mais de susto do que por sentir dor, olhando Aoi através do espelho, surpreso com a atitude dele, sentindo um leve ardor na região maculada, mas de alguma forma inusitada aquele gesto o atiçou, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu baixo-ventre.

"_ Você foi um menino muito malvado por acreditar que eu esqueceria essa importante data... Tsc Tsc...", Aoi balançava a cabeça negativamente, mantendo o olhar predatório sobre o loiro indefeso sobre a cama.

"_ Mas... Mas a culpa foi sua!", Uruha respondeu, fazendo bico.

"_ Atrevido!", Aoi sentenciou, estalando mais um tapa nas nádegas expostas.

"_ Aaahhhh!!!", Uruha mais uma vez gritou, arqueando na cama, a respiração acelerando, bem como os batimentos cardíacos.

"_ Você merece _mesmo_ ser castigado.", O moreno falou em tom sério, porém ele não escondia o brilho sensual, sádico e amoroso de seu olhar.

Rodopiando o morango no chantili, Aoi segurou com força o glúteo esquerdo de Uruha, se afastando e sorrindo, safado. Levou a fruta à entrada dele, pressionando-a até fazê-la entrar aos poucos, vendo o espanto nos olhos escuros do amado, que gemia e se retorcia na cama, arqueando e se contraindo, mas ainda assim Yuu continuava, empurrando morosamente até que entrasse todo dentro dele. Shiroyama então mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo o quão perturbado Takashima estava e acariciou o bumbum branquinho com carinho, como se tocasse um valioso objeto de porcelana.

"_ Hummm... Eu _devia_ gravar essa cena.", O moreno comentou, dando um sorriso largo e devasso, os olhos cintilando de puro desejo.

"_ Pervertido!", O loiro sussurrou baixinho. Estava tão surpreso com aqueles gestos sensuais, mas... Depravados? Poderia classificá-los assim? A questão é que Aoi estava chocando-o... E ele não podia negar que estava gostando.

"_ E você gosta, né?", Aoi rebateu, sorrindo libidinoso.

Takashima abriu a boca para reclamar, mas viu Shiroyama se inclinar sobre ele, colocando a mão sob o seu corpo, tocando seu membro, que estava rijo e quente, pressionado entre o travesseiro e suas coxas, começando a massagear a glande, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre a mesma... E tremores percorreram todos os músculos de seu corpo, sua pele se arrepiando com o toque voluptuoso.

"_ Viu, Uru? Você gosta. Está tão... Huummm... Rijo.", A voz de Aoi saiu banhada em sensualidade e carinho, não transmitindo nem mesmo uma gota de sarcasmo ou perversão, e delicadamente beijou as costas de Uruha.

"_ Ahmmm...", Kouyou gemeu baixinho, sentindo seu baixo-ventre pulsar. Suas bochechas estavam mais do que rubras e cada vez mais ele se sentia excitado e surpreso com os gestos do namorado, que jamais fez algo como aquilo ou agiu daquela maneira.

"_ Diz... Fala pra mim... Você está gostando?", Yuu indagou, continuando o toque suave sobre o pênis rijo, afastando o corpo apenas um pouco para beijar as nádegas dele, passando a língua entre elas, brincando com a entrada de Kouyou.

"_ Aahmmm... Si-Sim...", O loiro respondeu, escondendo o rosto no colchão.

"_ Não... Não se esconda. Eu quero ver seus olhos enquanto você me responde.", Falou o moreno, puxando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o erguer o rosto, pois queria vê-lo através do espelho.

"_ Huuuummmm... Sim. Eu... Estou gostando!", Takashima respondeu, as bochechas completamente rubras, porém seu olhar demonstrava que sim, estava apreciando por demais cada toque de Shiroyama, e mesmo que se envergonhasse devido as palavras dele, até mesmo elas o excitavam.

Apesar de se mostrar autoritário e seguro, Aoi sentia receio por dentro, pois nunca tinha feito nada daquele nível com Uruha e temia desagradá-lo ou ultrapassar seus limites, fazendo coisas que ele não gostasse. Porém, ver aqueles olhos chocolates brilhando tão impudicamente aliviou seu coração e lhe deu a segurança que precisava para continuar com suas doces e pervertidas brincadeiras, fazendo-o sorrir e, sem pensar uma segunda vez, deu mais um tapa no bumbum do loiro.

"_ Uhhmmmm...", Takashima gemeu, se contraindo, mordendo o lábio inferior, seus músculos comprimindo o morango em seu interior, causando sensações deleitosas.

"_ Você gosta, não é?", Shiroyama perguntou, se sentindo ainda mais excitado agora que tinha a certeza de que ele estava adorando tudo o que estava fazendo, repetindo o gesto, o som estalado se dissipando pelo cômodo.

"_ Aahhhh... Si-Sim... Faz mais...", Uruha ronronou as palavras, corado, mas excitado demais para se impedir de externar sua satisfação com os gestos dele.

"_ Uhhhhhhmmmmm... Kou...", Yuu sentiu seu baixo-ventre pulsar ante aquela resposta, suas pupilas se dilatando devido ao alto grau de excitação. Ter Kouyou gemendo, incitando-o a continuar... Oh! Aquilo era demais para sua sanidade.

Aoi começou dando tapas contínuos, rítmicos, aumentando aos poucos em força e velocidade, ouvindo Uruha gemer cada vez mais alto, arqueando e se contraindo, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos vertendo quase-gritos enquanto o corpo bonito e indefeso estremecia de prazer... E o moreno só parou quando percebeu que o morango já devia ter se esmigalhado dentro dele devido à pressão do canal, vendo o sumo da fruta vermelha escorrendo da entrada de Takashima, lhe parecendo muito apetitoso. Molhando os lábios em um gesto lascivo, o guitarrista mais velho soltou os cabelos loiros e se curvou, passando a língua na entrada sensível, provando aquele sabor doce, lambendo-o repetidas vezes, ameaçando invadi-lo...

"_ Uhhhmmmm... Você é a minha sobremesa favorita, Uru-chan...", Aoi comentou enrouquecido, distribuindo beijos pelo bumbum de Uruha, se afastando e afundando os dedos na tacinha com chantili, levando-os a entrada do loiro, penetrando-o com o médio.

"_ Aaahhmmm... Aoi!!!", Uruha jogou a cabeça para trás, instintivamente empinando mais as nádegas em direção ao dedo que o penetrava, logo sentindo um segundo dígito invadi-lo, uma ínfima sensação desagradável o atingindo.

Por mais que quisesse manter a calma, Aoi não conseguia mais se segurar... Precisava com urgência ser envolvido pelo calor do corpo de Uruha, no entanto, sabia que tinha que prepará-lo melhor. Começou a mexer os dedos em movimentos lentos, que foram aumentando com o passar dos minutos, às vezes os abria e para distraí-lo de qualquer desconforto, passou a masturbá-lo lentamente com a mão livre, arrancando gemidos deliciosos do mais novo. Inseriu um terceiro dígito, penetrando-o o máximo possível, se inclinando e lambendo ao redor para proporcionar mais prazer, até achar ser o suficiente, se afastando.

"_ Uhhmmm... Não pára, Yuu...", Kouyou pediu manhoso, sentindo o namorado segurar seus quadris e roçar a glande entre suas nádegas, provocando-o.

"_ Aahhhh... Delícia! Você é uma delícia, Uru...", Aoi rosnou as palavras em um tom sexy e lascivo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, se contendo para simplesmente não penetrá-lo de uma vez.

"_ Aaahmmm... Siimm... Isso! Deixa eu sentir você...", Kouyou pediu, mirando-o pelo espelho, desesperado para sentir Yuu dentro dele, bem fundo.

"_ Uruuuuu...", Aoi rosnou o apelido do namorado, seus olhos predadores mostrando que seu controle estava por um fio, porém segundos antes de penetrá-lo, parou ao ter uma idéia.

Sorrindo safadamente Aoi pegou, mais uma vez, o spray de chantili, um risinho pervertido deixando seus lábios e sem delongas, inseriu o biquinho na entrada de Uruha, vendo os olhos chocolates o mirarem confusos. Isso apenas o deleitou quando, com um prazer ímpar, apertou o dispositivo, preenchendo-o com um jato de creme branco, gemendo ao vê-lo estremecer fortemente.

"_ AOI!!!", Uruha gritou, se contorcendo todo, a temperatura fria do chantili causando arrepios por seu corpo. 7

Yuu retirou o biquinho de dentro de Kouyou e espirrou um pouco do creme na mão esquerda, passando no próprio membro, se masturbando de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para se controlar. Via o amado se remexendo enquanto o fitava pelo espelho e sorrindo, levou a mão à boca, lambendo a palma e os dedos, lentamente, limpando-a por completo e só então deixou o spray de chantili de lado, apertando as nádegas macias, firmando seus dedos ali, separando-as. Encaixou a glande com cuidado e meneou o quadril para frente, iniciando a penetração... E a onda de prazer foi tão grande que o moreno teve que se segurar para não gozar!

"_ Aaaahmmmmmmm... Yuuuuuuu...", Kouyou gemeu arrastadamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e se empinando todo, desejando abrir as pernas, porém as faixas em suas coxas ainda o mantinha com elas fechadas.

"_ Ahhh... Koouuuu...", Shiroyama fechou os olhos, mordendo forte o lábio inferior, sentindo a temperatura fria do chantili em contraste com a quente das paredes internas do canal de Takashima. E aquilo era o paraíso!

Uruha gemia a cada investida de Aoi, sentindo-o cada vez mais dentro de si, até que o moreno estivesse completamente nele. Sua respiração estava acelerada e logo notou que o amado parou para lhe dar tempo de se acostumar, uma vez que com as pernas juntas, ele estava mais apertado que o normal... E o loiro sabia que isso não tornava as coisas deliciosas apenas para si, mas para o namorado também.

As mãos afetuosas de Shiroyama acariciavam as costas de Takashima, subindo e descendo, afagando a lateral do corpo, passando pelos quadris até chegar às nádegas e posteriormente às coxas, tocando de leve os locais vermelhos, se curvando com lentidão, dando beijos sobre a linha da coluna, descendo a mão direita, envolvendo a ereção gotejante do amado, iniciando uma lenta masturbação.

"_ Ahmmm... Aoi...", Uruha ronronou, ondulando o quadril, sentindo que todo e qualquer desconforto sumiu ante aos gestos tão carinhosos e doces do moreno.

"_ Huummmmm... Você está tão apertadinho!", Yuu não conseguiu evitar proferir o comentário, seu timbre de voz saindo rouco, sensual e voluptuoso, demonstrando com perfeição todo o desejo que permeava seu ser.

"_ Uhm... Se mova... Se mova pra mim, Yuu!", Kouyou sussurrou, ondulando o quadril mais uma vez, jogando-o contra o moreno, ansiando que ele começasse a se mover, que o estocasse com força e velocidade e o fizesse se derreter por completo o mais rápido possível!

Rosnando como um animal feroz, Aoi apertou a cintura de Uruha, começando a retirar seu membro para voltar a penetrá-lo fortemente, até sua pélvis se chocar contra o bumbum macio, um som molhado e erótico chegando aos seus ouvidos junto com o grito rouco e altamente sexy dado por aquele anjo pecador! E ele não conseguia parar, indo e vindo cada vez mais rápido, se descontrolando com o passar dos minutos e sem nem pensar, estalou mais um tapa naquelas nádegas deliciosas, sentindo os músculos dele se contraindo repetidas vezes e aquilo era loucura!

"_ Aaaahhh... Assim! Mais... Mais, Yuu!", Kouyou gritava, ensandecido, não poder se mexer livremente, ao mesmo tempo em que era penetrado e estapeado nas nádegas daquela forma deliciosa, era... Ele não sabia definir, apenas queria mais. Muito mais!

"_ Aahhhhh... Por Kami, Uruha!!!", Aoi gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, continuando a 'castigar' as coxas e as nádegas do loiro, indo cada vez mais rápido, porém ao abrir os olhos e mirá-lo, algo lhe pareceu errado...

Quando o moreno abandonou seu interior, Uruha praguejou alto, erguendo a cabeça, pronto para xingá-lo e ordenar que ele voltasse a penetrá-lo mais uma vez, porém, antes que pudesse fazer isso se sentiu virado de novo, o travesseiro jogado longe... E com um desespero incomum, Aoi pegou mais uma vez a tesoura, cortando a faixa que envolvia suas coxas, se abaixando para lambê-las de um jeito tão indecente que ele gemeu alto, arqueando na cama e se contorcendo todo.

"_ Aaaaahhhhhh... Aoi!!!!", Uruha gritou ao sentir uma mordida forte na parte interna de sua coxa, seu membro pulsando violentamente e por um segundo ele achou que pudesse chegar ao orgasmo só com aquilo.

"_ Ah, por Deus... Como eu quis fazer isso!", Aoi confessou, lambendo e dando beijinhos sobre o local que mordeu.

Erguendo-se, Aoi se colocou entre as pernas de Uruha, gemendo enlevado ao senti-lo envolver-lhe a cintura, apertando-o com aquelas coxas pecaminosas, e segurando-o mais uma vez pelos quadris, voltou a penetrá-lo, tocando-o fundo, se deliciando ao vê-lo afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios carnudos enquanto gemia roucamente... E era exatamente _daquilo_ que estava sentindo falta! De _vê-lo_ daquela forma... E poder beijá-lo quando assim o desejasse.

"_ Uhhmmmm...", Uruha gemeu ao sentir o corpo de Aoi pressioná-lo todo quando o moreno se curvou, beijando-o longamente e correspondeu com a mesma paixão.

Yuu passou a se mover em ritmo cada vez mais forte, entrando e saindo do corpo quente de Kouyou, circulando o quadril no processo para assim proporcionar mais prazer, porém não abandonava aquela boca deliciosa, invadindo-o com a língua, faminto por mais dele. Suas mãos percorriam a cintura esguia e os quadris, apertando-o até chegar às coxas, deixando nelas as marcas de seus dedos, abandonando os lábios róseos, se afastando apenas um pouco para observá-lo quando passou a empregar mais força em suas investidas.

"_ Aaahhh... Yuu... Yuuu... Uhhhmmm... Isso...", Kouyou o apertava cada vez mais com as pernas, arqueando e se perdendo no prazer intenso que o moreno lhe proporcionava, estremecendo a cada vez que ele tocava o ponto mais fundo de seu corpo.

"_ Aahhh... Sim... Forte... Forte e gostoso... Como você gosta!", Yuu gemeu, estocando-o sem parar, circulando a pélvis com mais força, enquanto o apertava todo contra o colchão.

"_ AOOOOIIIII!!!", Uruha gritou, perdendo o ar, arqueando na cama, seus músculos se contraindo repetidas vezes quando seu ponto mais sensível foi tocado, as bochechas rubras denunciando o embevecimento que gritava em cada célula de seu corpo.

"_ Aahmmm... É aqui, não é, Kou? Huummm... Tá gostoso? Você... Você quer mais?", O moreno perguntou ensandecido ao ver aquela face transfigurada pelo prazer, movendo-se de modo a tocar o mesmo ponto com força, fazendo de novo e de novo...

O loiro só gemia... E esses gemidos se tornavam gritos enrouquecidos e descontrolados à medida que era tocado em sua próstata. As sensações se intensificando com o passar dos segundos, fazendo-o se contorcer, arquear e apertá-lo com suas pernas, trazendo-o para mais fundo, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo... E Uruha sabia que aquilo era demais... Ele não poderia suportar mais aquelas sensações arrebatadoras.

"_ Yuu... Yuu, Eu... Aahmmm... Eu não posso... Hummm...", Kouyou tentava avisar... Tentava se controlar, mas sentia sua mente se nublando, os pensamentos se liquefazendo sem que pudesse evitar...

"_ Ahmm... Goza... Goza pra mim! Vamos... Agora...", Yuu sussurrou enrouquecido, envolvendo o pênis dele com a mão direita, massageando apenas a glande enquanto o tocava incessantemente, só esperando que ele se desfizesse para ser arrastado junto e...

"_ Uhhhhhhmmmmmmm... Yuuuuuuuuuuuu...", Kouyou se entregou, fechando os olhos e se perdendo naquele êxtase indescritível, estremecendo todo enquanto se desfazia nas mãos do moreno, seu canal se contraindo sucessivamente à medida que mergulhava naquele oceano de prazer.

"_ Kooooouuuuuuuuuuuu...", Yuu rosnou, cerrando os olhos ao ver a expressão enlevada do loiro, gritando roucamente ao ser massageado pelas contrações daquele canal aveludado, se entregando à sensação de transcendência que só o corpo de Kouyou lhe proporcionava, deixando-se levar pelo clímax. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, mordendo de leve aquela região, uma vez que, apesar das mãos amarradas no espaldar da cama, Kouyou podia ficar com os braços mais abertos, mas não o suficiente para abraçá-lo.

Aquela sensação quente e agradável invadia Uruha, fazendo com que ondulasse todo o corpo, deliciado ao ter o prazer de Aoi dentro dele, aquecendo-o, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu ser... E eles ainda se moviam em sincronia, agora em ritmo lento, o compasso diminuindo em comum acordo até que ambos estivessem parados, o peso gostoso de Shiroyama sobre Takashima, enquanto os enamorados tentavam controlar o ritmo de suas respirações, mantendo-se completamente parados.

Yuu mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo as contrações ocasionais de Kouyou massagear seu membro de maneira tão gostosa que ele não queria se mover e se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre, dentro dele, compartilhando daquele calor acolhedor. Suspirando, o moreno se mexeu, erguendo-se apenas o suficiente para puxar o laço da echarpe e soltar as mãos dele, segurando um dos pulsos, beijando-o, fazendo o mesmo com o outro, anotando mentalmente que deveria fazer uma massagem depois, para aliviar uma possível dor. Fitou então o rosto da pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo, afastando as mexas loiras do rosto delicado, sentindo-se aquecido por dentro por vislumbrar aqueles chocolates fitando-o tão cheios de amor.

"_ Aishiteru, Kou-chan... Aishiteru!", Shiroyama sussurrou doce, depositando um beijo amoroso nos lábios do amado, sentindo os braços dele envolvendo seus ombros.

"_ Aishiterumo, Yuu...", A Voz de Takashima saiu numa miscelânea de amor, carinho e emoções tão intensas que pequenas lágrimas se formaram ao redor de seus olhos bonitos e expressivos, ameaçando macular a face bela.

"_ Kou...", Yuu estava deslumbrado com os sentimentos presentes naqueles olhos.

Takashima abraçou Shiroyama com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, ainda abalado pelas fortes sensações, emocionado com a declaração tão verídica e carinhosa, respirando forte, desejando que o tempo parasse e eles pudessem ficar assim pra sempre!

"_ Amor... O que foi? Eu te machuquei?", Aoi perguntou em tom manso e gentil, afagando os cabelos claros com cuidado, desejando se certificar que estava tudo bem.

"_ Não, só que... Foi... Tudo foi tão intenso!", Uruha sussurrou as palavras, respirando profundamente, sentindo os lábios de Aoi se curvarem em um sorriso contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Aoi beijou a cútis quente, apertando-o em seus braços, para só então se mover, saindo do aconchego daquele corpo a contragosto, se deitando ao lado dele, trazendo-o para ficar bem pertinho, envolvendo o corpo delicado em seus braços, fazendo um carinho gostoso nas costas dele para acalmá-lo. A maioria das pessoas não percebia, mas Uruha era alguém sensível, inseguro e tímido... E ele mesmo demorou um bom tempo para notar tal fato por trás da máscara de distraído e indiferente que Takashima adotava, mas ao perceber essa faceta do loiro se apaixonou ainda mais e não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de se aproximar, de conquistá-lo... De _protegê-lo_!

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou chamou, agora relaxado com os carinhos do namorado.

"_ Hum?", O moreno continuava com as carícias, subindo e descendo a mão pelas costas suadas do loiro.

"_ De onde você tirou todas essas idéias?", Perguntou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo círculos no peito do moreno, curioso.

"_ Eu queria surpreender você.", Aoi sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa de Uruha.

"_ Hum... Então conseguiu.", Kouyou riu, mirando Yuu nos olhos, procurando os lábios dele, iniciando um beijo lento e cheio de amor, suspirando quando os braços quentes o apertaram com afeto.

Eles ficaram naquela troca de carinhos por algum tempo, empregando toques sem vestígios de malícia, apenas curtindo um ao outro, até que ao se mexer mais, Aoi sentiu algo em suas costas, logo identificando como sendo o spray de chantili e riu, não querendo ver a bagunça em que estava sua cama e quarto, decidindo que o melhor seria ambos tomarem banho e dormir no outro quarto com lençóis limpos.

"_ Vamos tomar banho, Kou...", Shiroyama chamou, se sentando na cama.

"_ Huummmm... Não tenho forças pra isso, Yuu-chan...", Takashima fez um biquinho, se enroscando na cama, ouvindo a risada do moreno.

"_ Vem, Kou-chan! Você não precisa fazer nada... Eu cuido de você.", Yuu falou com divertimento e carinho na voz, passando por cima de Kouyou, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

Antes que Uruha pudesse falar algo, sentiu seu corpo sendo envolvido e logo estava sendo carregado pelos braços fortes de Aoi, abraçando-o pelos ombros, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sorrindo embevecido. E Takashima agora podia afirmar com certeza de que não precisava de dia dos namorados para saber que Shiroyama Yuu tinha as melhores e verdadeiras intenções para com ele, pois isso sempre estivera evidente... Desde o início de seu relacionamento.

"_ Nee, Yuu... Eu ainda vou provar você com mousse de chocolate e sorvete de baunilha!", Kouyou disse bem baixinho, em tom quase ininteligível, assim que transpassaram a porta do banheiro, rindo contra o pescoço dele. Afinal... Yuu não era o único com idéias ali.

Fim.

**OOO**

Waaahhhhhhhh!!! Eu terminei!!! Não acredito! * Morre *

Após dias em estado de inquietação... Após 72 horas de trabalho de parto... Graças a Equipe Médica formada pelas profissionais: _Lady Anúbis_ e _Evil Kitsune_, cirurgiãs, a anestesista _Lili-k_ e as enfermeiras _Litha-chan_, _Eri-chan_ e _Annek-chan_... Esta fanfic pôde vir ao mundo! * se mata! *

Mas falando sério agora. Durante os últimos meses eu tenho enfrentado muitos problemas e se não fosse graças ao incentivo das meninas citadas acima, eu não seria capaz de escrever essa fanfic! Por isso eu agradeço imensamente ao apoio, dicas e paciência de vocês para comigo. Amo vocês, meninas! * Abraça todo mundo *

Essa fanfic foi 'parida' para a minha _Amiga Secreta_ _**Samantha Tiger**_, do LJ _Secret__s__ Place_. Custou, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude e espero sinceramente que você goste, pois fiz com muito carinho! ^____^~ * Abraça forte e aperta muito * Te adoro, viu!

Muito obrigada a **Evil Kitsune** e **Lady Anúbis** por betarem pra mim! Sei que dei _muito_ trabalho, pois quanto mais em pânico pra escrever algo eu fico, mais erros (por puro descuido e pressa) eu sei que cometo. E não apenas betar, né! Sem a ajuda da _momy-Anúbis_ com o plot, eu nem teria conseguido começar a fic ainda e a _Evil_, que me iluminou no lemon. Valeu mesmo, meninas! /o/

O termo 'Honmei Choco' vem de: 本命チョコ (Chocolate de Intenção Verdadeira) – Oferecido à pessoa por quem esteja apaixonada. Se ainda não estão juntos, é um meio de declarar o seu amor à pessoa.

Acho que agora vocês sabem todas as boas intenções do Aoi, né? 8D Hohohohohoho...

Bom, agora eu vou explicar alguns pontos deste capítulo: 8D

**6 –** Isso de falar _'está molhadinho aqui'_ é pra Annek-chan! XD Nos nossos jogos, o Reita dela vive falando isso pro meu Ruki. * Rola * Sim, ela **é** o _'meu Reita'_. Pronto. Falei. u.u

**7 –** Como disse a Evil: _'Ele (Uruha) nunca mais vai ver spray de chantili com os mesmos olhos.'_ Wahuauahuhauhuauha... Concordo plenamente com ela. * Rola *

Agradeço a **Yuugin-Hime, Manab (Bikki), Queen RJ, Persephone Okeander, Pachi Angel, Keka, Hinatinha 05, Lady Anúbis, Baby in Wonderland, Lady Lillie, Annie-chan, Alice-chan, Lady Aska, Lavis **e** Nanafics **por leram até aqui e, principalmente, por terem deixado seus comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Peço que, aos que lerem esse último capítulo se manifestem, falando que acharam desta singela fanfic. Ela ficou realmente boa? *-*

02 de Março de 2009.

01:24 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
